The Butler and Hosts secret
by Flameswolf
Summary: Ciel is ordered to investigate the mastermind of murders happening in England. But the Mastermind isn't in England, but Japan! And the masterminds son goes to Ouran High School, and that's where Ciel will start. Disguised as a student with Sebastian, they infiltrate the school to get to know the masterminds son. But they get sucked into a whole new world of problem with the Hosts!
1. The start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club, but in my dreams I do.**

"Young Master?"

Ciel Crankily lifted his head from his silky pillow. Before him was his butler, his striking red eye's stood out next to his black hair. "What Sebastian? It's too early for you to be waking me up. The sun hasn't even rose." The dark blue-haired boy deadpanned.

"Well, master, your highness sent a letter. Said it was of the upmost importance." The butler said with his legendary smirk, "I thought you would like to see it immediately." Ciel sighed, and then took the letter carefully opening it.

_Dear Ciel, _

_I hate to be bothering you but I need help. As you know, there has been to many murders here, and we caught many murderers. But we still haven't caught the mastermind behind it all. I believe the mastermind doesn't work in England knowing it's dangerous, but rather Japan. I also believe that his son is in Ouran High School. Get to know his son, and let the son take you to him. Also, the sons name is Kyoya Ootori. So please, go there for however long it takes and arrest the mastermind! I have great faith in you Ciel. And I know you will prevail victorious! _

_With great thanks, _

_The Queen_

Ciel re-read the letter a few times. _The murderer is bugging the queen this much? So much that she asks me to go to Japan? And enter a stupid rich kid school? _Ciel thought. "Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up, "Yes, young master?"

"We are going to Japan."

"TAMAKI!" Kaoro and Hikaro shouted in unison. The orange haired twins chased the blonde prince around the room. Haruhi let out a big moan, it's cosplay day, and this one is interesting, it's superhero's. (Not sure they have all the superhero's in Japan, but deal with it! I'm the writer!) Kyoya Ootori had black hair and glasses, so who better would play Clark Kent? Or Superman. Then there was Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. He was tall and Athletic, and had black hair too. His best friend, and the person he is pretty much the bodyguard to was Mitsukuni Haninozuki, or Honey. He was in high school, yet looked like a six year old. Together they were gong to be Batman and Robin. Tamaki Suoh, himself, will be the dashing Thor. And Haruhi Fujioka, with black hair, is Green Lantern. But the two twins are the only villains, because of their mischievous nature, of course. They are the Joker, and Dr. Doom. But you may be asking, 'why are they cosplaying?' 'Who are these people anyway?' Well let me enlighten you. These are the Ouran High School Host Club Gentleman. They are handsome young men with way to much time on their hand who entertain beautiful young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. And no, They are not man sluts. But wait. Didn't I say she one time? With Haruhi? That was no mistake. She broke the host clubs vase they were auctioning off, and had to repay her debt somehow, so he decided to cross-dress and pay it off by being one of the hosts. This is a school for the rich, yes, but she got in on scholarship not money. Anyway, back to the story.

"Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said

Tamaki turned, "Yes my little daughter?" (I can't spend the whole time explaining things; so if you really want to know, watch the anime).

"It's time."

Tamaki let out a squeal of delight, then ran to his thrown, the rest of the host club close behind. The doors opened and pedals fell.

It's time.

First one people! Constructive criticism welcomed!


	2. It's nearly there

**Good for me! I posted this super quickly! I hope ya'll enjoy! And if you don't… I'll get Sebastian to kick your sorry butts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club, but in my dreams I still do.**

Ciel looked at the giant pink school. Makes sense it's huge, it's for rich kids, but _pink_, come on. The uniforms male weren't that bad either, I mean, not on him. The blue jacket complemented Ciel's hair, but on Sebastian, it was a completely different story, let's just say, Sebastian should stick with black. At least they weren't stuck with the hideous girl's uniform, right?

Ciel walked into the school grounds, Sebastian close behind. Honestly, Ciel just wanted to get this dreadful infiltration over with and get back to England where they actually have _good _tea. Out of nowhere a girl showed up, "Hello?" She said.

"Yes?" Ciel replied.

"I couldn't help but see you coming, and, well, I wondered if you and your friend would like to join me…"

"No.'' Ciel replied bluntly.

Sebastian took hold of Ciel's arm, "Don't be so rude You-Ciel." Sebastian turned to the girl, a hand over his heart and an enthralling smile, "I'm sorry my friend was so rude, he didn't mean it. It's just, he's nervous and doesn't know how to act in front of a beautiful young lady like yourself." The girl then had a massive blush. Then more girls showed up, "Anne, who are your friends?" Sebastian waved goodbye and left with Ciel, who had a look of disgust. While they walked, girls constantly turned to stare at the friends. They were popular already.

Kyoya looked out the Music room 3 window, Tamaki at his side. "I guess these are the new kids," Tamaki nodded.

"Do a background check," Tamaki started in all seriousness, but then flew back a spun in a circle of sparkles, a grin appeared on his face, "Then they can join the Host club! They are bound to draw in plenty of girls!" The president of the club leapt to the annoyed vice-president, "Isn't that right, Mother?"

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh, "I told you not to call me that Tamaki. It implies that we're married. I don't like it." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. Tamaki's grin fell as he ran into his emo-corner.

Sebastian held the door open for Ciel, "Honestly Sebastian, I'm amazed we aren't lost." Sebastian had a small grin, "You should trust me young ma-" Ciel shot him a glare, "I'm sorry, I forgot. At school, I am not your butler, which would only bring unwanted suspicion. I know."

Ciel walked into the classroom, Sebastian close behind. The teacher looked at them, "You must be the new students, please introduce yourself."

Ciel stepped forward. "Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom Toy & Confectionary Company in England, which I moved here from."

Sebastian smirked his trademark smirk, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's closest friend. Also from England." Sebastian did a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you all." The girls let out tine squeals then started whispering to each other, "Sebastian is such the gentleman!" "Yeah, but Ciel is just so…intriguing." "They look so cute together!" "I wanna get to know them," "So do I!"

These whispers did not go unheard, though, by the mischievous Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. A devilish smile crossed their face, Haruhi, sitting next to them, tensed. Whatever they plan on doing, it'll most likely involve the new kids.

The teacher calmed the class, "Ok, class. Calm down. Any questions for the new kids? One for each."

A girl raised her hand, "Sebastian? Eye's aren't usually red, is that your natural color?'

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, "Yes, it is. How observant of you? Though I would expect nothing less for a beautiful young lady from this school."

The girls face burned a bright red while other girl's squeaked. Though this time, a boy raised his hand, "This is for Ciel. You said _you _owned the Fantum Company. But you're a kid. Don't you mean your parents own it?" Sebastian's smile disappeared, and Ciel's eyes hardened. "No, I own it. My parents died a long time ago. Dead people can't own a company. So I do." The class grew quiet, and pity filled the room, "I'm sorry." One girl whispered. "What for," Ciel asked, "You didn't kill my parents. Did you?" The girl shook her head vigorously, "Then why are you apo-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian, "Ciel, cut off Ciel! That's enough! She was just trying to be nice."

Ciel sighed, "Yes I know. I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject." After that the teacher directed them to seats in front of the devilish twins. Ciel and Sebastian could almost feel the twins' dangerous smile nailing into their head.

-Time skip-

Lunch started. Sebastian and Ciel walked toward the lunchroom when a blonde kid and tall dark haired boy stopped them, along with the twins.

"Hey!" Kaoro cooed

"Can we talk to you?" Hikaro continued

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who only shrugged.

"I suppose…" But before Ciel could finish, he was lifted off his feet by the twins who ran off in the direction of Music Room 3. The little kid spoke up, "Seba-chan, you can follow."

Sebastian nodded, _Seba-Chan _He thought walking to the abandoned music room, _That's new._

OK! We end there today! Don't worry, this is just introduction! It get's a million times better! And next chapter, everyone finally meets! Will Sebastian figure out Haruhi's secret? And why are the twins so eager to be with Ciel? Find out next time!


	3. They meet

**Thank you Paxloria for your review! I fixed my little mistake by the way!**

**This story and the next few will be getting gradually longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler Or Ouran high school…Do I really have to do this? You all know it.**

"Bloody hell! Let go already!" Ciel shouted at the Hitachiin that dragged him into the abandoned music room. When the doors opened, flower pedals fell swiftly to the ground. Ciel looked up and saw a blonde boy, glasses, and a guy/girl person who he was sure was in his class. Sebastian stepped in close behind.

"Welcome!" The blonde boy shouted way to cheerfully, " To the Host club!"

"Host?" Ciel asked

"Yes! Where us, young gentleman entertain young ladies."

"Flirt." The guy/girl said.

Ciel looked around suspiciously, when he saw Sebastian step forward. Sebastian had a look of suspicion in his eye's too, "And who might be asking us?"

A loud "OH!" echoed the room, "I almost forgot!" said the blonde. _He was annoying_, Ciel came to that conclusion_, I don't like him. He reminds me to much of Lizzie, but even more annoying. _The blonde continued, "I am Tamaki! The Prince of the Host club!" _Prince? Seriously? What have I gotten into? _Ciel thought, "And this is Haruhi," Tamaki said pointing to the guy/girl. "Mori, the tall one, and Honey, the little blonde." Tamaki swirled to face the other side of the room, "The twins are Hikaro and Kaoru. And glasses is Kyoya."

Ciel froze. Kyoya, the man he was after. Is it seriously this easy? He was right in front of Kyoya, who was in the madman's group asking to be his friend. Ciel let his rare smile show, "I'm Ciel, and this is Sebastian." Sebastian smirked, "Hello."

Tamaki cheered, "Now! Join the Host club!" Ciel's smile faded, _I'm engaged. I can't flirt with girls, but it would be so much easier. Fine, I'll do it. _"Fine, I'll give it a try. So will Sebastian." Suddenly, Ciel was being swirled in a circle by Tamaki, who was going on about how happy he was. Sebastian laughed, " Ciel, I never saw you as the touchy type."

"I'm not!" Ciel snapped, "Now put me down immediately!" Tamaki stopped, tears coming to his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I will never do it again!"

Hikaro and Kaoro said at the same time "Don't believe him, he lies."

"Do not!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose, which flashed in the light getting everyone's attention. "As much as I hate to interrupt," sarcasm dripped from his voice, "But for you to join, we need to find your type."

"Type?" I asked

"Well of course!" Tamaki said, " Type how you act and what girls request. I am the princely type, Mori is the strong and silent, Honey is the stoic, the twins are the mischievous, Kyoya is the cool, and Haruhi is the natural."

Sebastian nodded, "I understand."

Honey spoke up this time, "What will seba-chan and ci-chan be? Seba-chan is more chivalrous. But he is also kinda mysterious."

"We know!" the twins said in unison, "The mysterious gentleman. The one is always acts so kind and polite, until he turns around and stabs you in the back. The type to always keep you on edge."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian's blank expression. He had know idea what to say or how to respond. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at Sebastian's expression. Tamaki through his hands in the air, "That's perfect!" he nearly shrieked. Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry about this, but I promise you'll get used to it eventually."

I looked over, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Now," Honey said, "What about Ci-chan. He seems cold and selfish."

"Hey!" I growled, "Don't talk as if I'm not here."

Ciel going ignored, Honey continued, "But he is also huggable and there's something sad in his, uh, eye, that makes someone just want to comfort him."

Kaoro stepped in, "What is with the eye patch? Your not a pirate."

Ciel growled, "I'll have you know, that the eye patch-"

"Is because he lost the eye." Every one turned toward Kyoya, "I did research and found that Ciel's house burned down when he was 10, and his parents died and he was presumed dead. But he showed up a few months later without his right eye."

Honey jumped on Ciel nearly making him fall, "I'm so sorry Ci-chan! I wanna be your friend!"

"That's not all." Everyone turned back, "His aunt, and last remaining family member died two years later. Leaving him to live alone with his servants and run the family business." Honey and Tamaki were in tears, while the twins were fighting them back. They all ran and hugged Ciel tightly, "We didn't know! Why didn't you tell us!" They cried on Ciel, who was now very mad.

"Get off me you fools! Get the hell off!"

Haruhi stood next to Mori, "Poor Ciel. I hope he will survive with these idiots." Mori nodded an agreement.

"I know one more thing." Everyone brought their attention back to Kyoya.

_Another thing? Where does this guy get all this information? If everyone in his family is this smart, than they can easily be the mastermind._

"You are also considered the queen's 'watch dog,' Meaning the queen has an extremely large amount of trust in you. Bringing me to question, why would you move here, and leave all that behind?"

Ciel's eyes widened a little, _how does he know all that? Only my closest friends or people I worked with know._

Sebastian's face hardened, then Ciel went back to his emotionless expression. Every one stared at him expecting an answer.

He sighed, "How do you know?"

"My family owns a very big company. We are very _influential,_ you could say. And I can get information on nearly everybody, personal or public. So I will ask my question again. What is the real reason you are here?" Kyoya and Ciel started to have a stair down, neither one backing down. Honey soon hid behind Mori's back and the twins shook in their shoes. Nobody ever lasted in a stair down with the "Shadow King."

Sebastian soon stepped in front of Ciel, "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel ordered.

"Telling them the truth." Sebastian stated with a devious smirk. Ciel knew his demonic-butler enough to trust him. "You see," Sebastian said, "Ciel's toy company is thriving in England, but only there. He thought it would be a good idea to get over the sea clients. But nobody listens to a kid, so he decided to get to know the children of the clients he wanted to work with. Then the sons and daughters could influence their parents and sign with him. That's another reason why we joined your club, if we could have the daughters of powerful families falling for us, it only makes it easier."

Ciel had to smile at this lie. It was so believable and well explained, nobody could question it. Ciel noticed he was smiling; he never smiled yet he did it a few times today. He thinks he smiled more today than he did in the past few years, odd.

"I GOT IT!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I know what type Ciel is! He is the tragic type! He already looks depressed all the time, and the girls will feel an urge to comfort him!"

Ciel rolled his eye's, then the twins came over and rested their elbows on each of his shoulders, "Don't be so sad little one, " Hikaro mocked, "How _ever_ could we make you feel better, our little baby." Kaoro joined.

Ciel's eye twitched, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS!" the twins bursted into a laughing fit.

This will be a long year.


	4. The first hosting day

**I'm trying something new. I'm trying POV's. I always like stories were I can become the character so I was like, heck! I'll give it a try. If you don't like it tell me and I'll stop. If not then I'll keep doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either animes.**

Ever body believed the story the story the red-eyed man told, but Kyoya wouldn't buy it. If Ciel was so worried, why didn't he send an employee to do his bidding while he watched over the company in England? It didn't seem right the owner would take matters in his own hands, unless he was that dumb. And Ciel didn't look dumb. Another thing bugging him was that Sebastian character? Why was he here? To keep Ciel company, since Ciel does look anti-social, he may need the help. But the thing bugging Kyoya most of all, is that he-

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up from his book, snapping it shut, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"When you were talking, you said you could find info on _nearly_ everyone. Why not_ everyone_?"

Haruhi is observant. That's what was bugging Kyoya, he couldn't find any information on one person. Whatever he tried turned up blank. It annoyed him.

"It's because there is one person I can not find a thing on, not even their birth certificate."

Haruhi became intrigued, "Who?"

" Sebastian Michaelis"

**Ciel POV**

I entered the host club with my butler. It was our first day and I was not excited. We entered the club and everyone was there. The twins were harassing Tamaki, Haruhi was talking to Kyoya, and Mori… but where was Honey?

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by the little boy, knocking my on my stomach, "Ci-chan! Seba-Chan! You're here!"

Tamaki looked up, he ran and fell on me and Honey, and apparently it was monkey pile on the royally pissed off kid today. "Hey, why am I the only one being tackled? Why not Sebastian?"

"Well," the twins explained in unison, "You being all small and cute is easier prey than a tall intimidating guy."

Logic, I hate it.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, " Calm down Ciel, you can't help it if your small and cute and people want to hug you."

I can't believe it! Sebastian, my butler, is now teasing me along with the rest of these idiots! My blood ran cold. Weight was lifted off my back; Mori had come over and lifted the two blondes off of me. At least someone is normal-somewhat.

"Ciel, Sebastian." We turned to face Kyoya, "We wanted to train you, but seeing the club is about to begin, you'll have to wing it."

"w-wing it? Are you serious? I can't-" I started

"Don't worry, I'll be with you, helping you. Besides, what type of friend will I be if I can't do something as simple as that?" I looked up at Sebastian, I can't believe he just said his catchphrase, again.

We stood waiting for the doors to open, when Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Remember when you did Hamlet? And you acted the scene perfectly captivating the orphans? Do that now. As much as you hate it, this is the only way to get to Kyoya, and if you fail and we get kicked out of the club, our mission also fails. He already suspects us, you have to do this, even if it means giving up some of your Phantomhive pride."

"I know." I replied, "Sadly, I know."

The doors opened.

Sebastian and I were sitting with five other girls. I looked around, Kaoru and Hikaro were doing some disgusting brotherly love act, and Honey was eating all the cake, with Mori sitting statue-like next to him. Tamaki was doing some slutty seductive act, Haruhi looked like he was having a nice conversation with his girls, and Kyoya was too. All the girls let out "awes" and squeals through out the day, how annoying. I turned back to my customers. "Hello Ladies" I said putting on a fake smile

"Pleasure to meet such delicacies." Sebastian said putting a hand over his heart. The girls gasped and blushed. Strangely it reminded me of Lizzie, (Ciel's fiancé).

"So Ciel, your from England? Why did you move?" a girl with short brown hair asked.

"Well, I needed to get away." I stated bluntly

"Why?"

I looked over at Sebastian, he gave me a glare reminding me to "Lie a little, and stay in character." _I'm the tragic type, I need to seem sad. I need the girls to want to comfort me. Use the past to do it. _I told myself.

"You see, my parents we're killed in a fire when my house burned down. So, naturally, I rebuilt the house on the old ruined one. But it kept reminding me of them," I gave a small sad reminiscing smile to add to the act. "Reminding me of the way they held me, tucked me in at night. Reminding me of our family outings," I don't know when it happened, but I started to speak the truth, things I never told anyone. And a tear rolled down my cheek, "I missed them too much, and it only got worse when my aunt was murdered," I let out a sad laugh, "The last of my family was killed. That's just my luck. I needed to get away from it all, get a distraction." I looked up from my tea, and looked around, everything was silent, and everyone stared at me. Then suddenly all the girls started to sob and ran at me, jumping on me for hugs, I felt like I was suffocating.

"Well, done Ciel." Sebastian whispered, "You really are the tragic type."

When the girls started to clear, Honey jumped on me, tears in his eye's, "Oh Ci-chan! Your so cute!"

_Ciel really is good at the tragic role. And Sebastian there with as the mysterious gentleman only helps. I guess the club was too happy and needed the things that pull at the heartstrings. _Tamaki eyed the boy and his friend; _this is really helping our club. And I can't wait to find out the secrets the boy has. _

**Sebastian POV (yay!)**

Young master is doing well. He hasn't exploded and his story really made everyone like him, no matter how selfish and snobbish he acted.

"What are your favorite colors?"

I looked over, another girl asked with green eyes, might as well improve my act to stay on the same level as Ciel, "Well, I believe colors have no meaning, colors only signify the moods people are in, or the action people take. But I will answer your question; my favorite color at the moment is red. Why? Because red can stand for love and passion, and sitting in front of you young ladies, that is all I feel, love and Passion."

The girl's mouth dropped in awe, their faces red as tomato's. I heard a squeal from across the room and saw a few girls staring at me, also blushing. I guess my speech work, yet I will never hear the end of it from Ciel, who is snickering. But I had mystery in my answer, and I acted like a gentleman. So either was:

Point 1: Sebastian

After the girls got over my answer, which I am very proud of, the asked Ciel. "Blue most likely," No explanation given.

**Ciel POV**

The club finally ended, thank god. We sat on a couch across from the others.

"You two are naturals! You both will draw in so many guests!" Tamaki cheered.

The twins walked up behind Sebastian, leaning on either side of his face, "What's your favorite color, Sebastian?"

This should be interesting. I turned and leaned back against the arm rest, watching Sebastian's serious face and eye's darting from one twin to the other depending on who is speaking. I couldn't help but let a small smirk turn up on my face.

"Yes, Sebastian," Kaoru said, "Is it red?"

"Do you feel passionate around us?" Hikaro continued.

"Enough!" I turned to face Haruhi, "Don't tease him. And if I remember correctly, he had more costumers than you after that."

"Be quiet. Haruhi"

"Yeah."

Tamaki suddenly stood up, and ran and hugged Haruhi in a death squeeze, "DON'T EVER TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! EVER!"

"No-one cares what you say. Not even Haruhi." The twins said in unison.

It looked like Tamaki went into an emo-corner? Then he muttered something, "mommy, make the boys be nice."

Kyoya sighed, " I told you not to call me that."

That answer only made him more depressed. This club is getting quite amusing. I chuckled to myself, it really is entertaining, when their not bothering me.

The orange heir twins were about to continue harassing my butler, when Sebastian decided he had enough. He turned to them both, a shadow casting across his face, letting his red eye's grow even more, "Now, Hikaro, Kaoru. Did you have any more things to say?" At that moment, he really did resemble the demon he is. The twins ran back and hid behind Haruhi. That's the last time they tease Sebastian, I only wish I could have the same affect.

Point 2: Sebastian

_OK! This was an extra long chapter! And I have an exam to study for too, what the coincident! I hope you enjoy_


	5. A secret revealed

**Vampirerules, I will not be doing Ciel/Sebastian, but there will be moments! So don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime's, but I wish I do!**

**Narrator POV**

The host club all crowded into a limo, well, the host club minus Sebastian and Ciel, that is.

"Should we really be doing this?" Hikaro asked

"Yeah, that look Sebastian gives is really," Kaoru added "Scary!" they finished together.

Honey was hugging his stuffed rabbit, "Well if you weren't so mean, it would have never happened." Honey stopped for a moment and thought, "Mori? Do you like Ciel and Sebastian?"

Mori pondered this for a moment, then gave a quiet nod 'yes.' The limo continued down the highway, than turned off onto a private road, which lead straight to Ciel's mansion.

Ciel was sitting in his office doing all the paperwork that piled up on his desk. Without the day hours to do it, it really piled up, to his dismay, might I add. He moved his hand over, and saw the blue ring, which stood out on his thumb. He brought his hand back and fiddled with it. He really loved it, or maybe he just thought that to justify his distraction.

"Young master?"

Ciel didn't look up but motioned for the butler to continue.

"It's time for tea, I've already prepared your favorite, and I got files on very host club member. I also received files on the murders that happened in England that involves our case. I hope you did not forget we are here on behalf of the queen to catch the mastermind of the terrible murders happening."

Ciel let out a low growl, "Are you doubting me?"

Sebastian smiled, "Of course not. Tea time is in 5 minutes in the dining room, where we can discuss the case more."

Sebastian turned to exit the office, when Ciel stopped him, "You notice it too, correct?"

Sebastian turned and smirked, "Are you doubting me?"

Ciel rolled his eye's, "No, I just wanted to be sure Haruhi is a girl before a confront her."

_(They finally figured it out! It's getting good!)_

The Host club arrived at the Phantomhive mansion, they gawked at it's beauty. It wasn't that big, but the landscaping and stone statues really brought the place together, especially with the 1800's look and detail put into it. But of course you had to ignore the broken trees and the shattered marble. Who would be strong enough to do that?

Kyoya sighed and scribbled some things into his book. After Ciel's story to the girl on why he moved, Kyoya became less suspicious. If every one of his family members died, he would want to leave for a while too. But there was still something wrong, something they're hiding that's been bugging him. He just couldn't place it…

The group walked up to the door, "I can't believe you idiots dragged me into this." Haruhi whined, "I should've stayed home."

"Oh daughter! Daddy doesn't like to hear you talk like that!" Tamaki said ringing the doorbell

Sebastian looked up when the doorbell rang. "Were you expecting guests?"

Ciel shook his head.

Sebastian stood up and fixed his butler suit, the opened the door, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion. Plea-" Sebastian's eye's widened. "What are you doing here?" The group came in without answering, "Nice place." The twins said together.

Right then Ciel walked in, "Sebastian, what is all the…racket." Honey waved excitedly, "What the hell are you people doing here!? And, how the bloody hell do you know where I live?"

Kyoya laughed as light flashed off his glasses, "I found out you were the queen's watchdog, did you really expect me not to be able to find your address?"

Ciel _really _hated that guy right now.

Kaoru turned toward Sebastian, "What's with the butler get-up?"

Hikaro turned, "You do look kind of cool in it though."

Sebastian really didn't know what to say. "Umm, we were…"

Right then a redheaded girl barged in the room knocking over a statue shattering it.

Sebastian sighed, "Mei-rin, how many times have I told you to watch where you are going? That's the third one this week."

"I-I'm sorry Master Sebastian, I-I'll clean it up right away!" as she moved to leave she bumped into a bookshelf knocking it to the ground spilling the books out. Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose, then counted to three, "Mei-rin, please go see what Finny is up to, I'll take care of things here."

Not wanting to be scolded, the redhead ran off.

"Ciel? Why is Sebastian cleaning? And why do you have such an incompetent maid?"

Sebastian sighed, "That's what I want to know."

Tamaki whirled around in his shoes and pointed his finger at Ciel, "We want the truth! Who is Sebastian?"

Ciel sat down in an armchair, crossing his legs and having his head rest on his hand, "I never lied to you. Sebastian is my best friend, but also my butler. Lying and not telling the complete story is two separate things, Tamaki."

Sebastian brought his hand to his heart, "That's so sweet of you, young master." Ciel couldn't help but blush of embarrassment. He really swallowed his pride to say that in front of Sebastian.

Point 3: Sebastian

Honey jumped on Sebastian's back, "That explains Seba-chans gentlemany behavior, and you do look super CUTE Seba-chan!"

"Thank you Honey."

"Honey, gentlemany is not a word." Mori deadpanned. Honey sniffed, than turned his head away in a pouty look.

The twins put on sheepish smiles, "This makes a lot more sense."

Tamaki's grin grew bigger and reached ear to ear, "I have the next cosplay idea!"

Haruhi groaned, "That's not a good sign."

Sebastian stepped forward, "I want to make something clear." All heads turned, "I am Ciel's butler. No one else's. And you are to treat me as you did before. To you, I am still just a classmate. Am I understood?" At the last words, his inner demon appeared and his eye's glowed red, and his smile faded. Everyone froze and nodded. Sebastian did a closed eye smile, "Good."

"He really can be scary at times, even more than Kyoya." Hikaro whispered. Every one agreed.

Even though this answers one of Kyoya questions, he still wasn't happy. He needed more. He tried researching Sebastian more, but nothing ever came up. No birthdate, no schools new of him. As far as the government is concerned this "butler" does not exist. And what happened to Ciel the two months he went missing that made him lose his eye? Nothing ever came up, and it annoyed him so much. Kyoya liked answers, and when he got none, he wasn't the best person to be around.

"We are going to the beach in a week as a Host Club trip. You guys should come."

Haruhi asked. The twins tackled and hugged Ciel, "You really should come! We planned this for a few weeks!" Not a good sign.

"Get off me you fools!" Ciel yelled, "And I am not going to the beach! I have a company to run!"

"But please Ciel-chan. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Honey did doggy eye's, who was soon joined in by the twins and Tamaki.

"Fine." Ciel surrendered looking away.

"YAY! Beach party!"

Sebastian smiled, the beach sounds like nice break.

_Well, this is over. I'm having writers block so PLEASE give me ideas! I need reviews! And I may not be getting as many up as fat. This is a weekend, and I have exams and graduation so please be patient!_

_And I need characters to interact with the hosts, not as main characters, but to show up and cause trouble. So if you want to be one, review and tell me how you want your character to be! Got that people!_


	6. The beach, Part 1

**I'M SO SORRY! GENTALMANY IS A WORD!**

**Mori: I-it is?**

**YES!**

**Mori:…**

**Anyway, Thank you everyone who sent me an idea or review! I plan on using a lot of them! Though, sadly, some I won't use :'( and if I do something you don't like please keep reading anyway!**

**I also especially want to thank Paxloria and Artemis's Best Hunter for giving me some awesome idea's and feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own this. On to the Story!**

**Ciel's POV**

We all crowded into a stuffy limo, I mean it was nice and all, but ten teenage boys, for the most part, all crammed in, it get's pretty annoying.

Honey was eating cake on Mori's lap and Kaoro and Hikaro were scheming, God help us, Tamaki was crying in his emo-ball and Kyoya was "trying" to cheer him up. Sebastian was actually driving the limo, where he learned I have no idea, but Kyoya complained about spending to much money, and now Sebastian is the driver. I envy him, he doesn't have to be crowded back here with these imbeciles. Haruhi was sitting next to me, so I decided to ask her the question Sebastian and I confirmed the other day.

"Haruhi," I asked

She looked up at me,

"Why are you dressed as a boy, it's obvious you a girl."

Every one froze and turned to face me slowly, "What?" I asked

Tamaki let out a nervous chuckle, "What are you talking about? Haruhi is a guy! Isn't it obvious! She isn't a girl!"

I smirked, "Convincing statement and all, if you didn't call Haruhi she."

The twins glared at Tamaki, "Good job boss," They said together, sarcasm dripping off their lips, "Whenever we need to keep a secret, " Hikaro continued, "We'll _always _come to you." Kaoro finished.

Look at that, Tamaki is back in his emo-ball, what a surprise.

"We need you to keep it a secret." Kyoya stated.

"Please keep it a secret Ci-chan!" Honey pleaded, stabbing his strawberry cake.

"Ok, but why are you cross-dressing Haruhi?" I asked

Haruhi smiled, "Long story." She quickly started to explain, and I could see by the way Sebastian slightly turned his head, he was also listening.

I got Haruhi to admit she was a girl, I guess I'm also on the scoreboard.

Point 1: Ciel

**Narrator POV**

As the Host club exited onto the beach, the twins complained, "Why are we going to this beach?" Kaoro continued, "Why not the Caribbean?" Hikaro continued, "Or even Fiji?"

"Do you really think a commoner like Haruhi would have a passport?"

"Oh." The twins said

"You do realize I can hear what your saying, right?" Haruhi said annoyed.

Ciel quietly walked over to Sebastian, "I want you to go into the house and find whatever will help figure out the case, but don't let anyone realize your missing or get suspicious. That is an order."

"Sebastian put a hand over his heart, "Yes my lord." Than he quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Ciel sat on the beach blanket with Haruhi, who then complained, "This sucks, I thought going to the beach meant a day off."

I nodded; apparently it's a host club-working trip. The customers go to the beach too and it's the same thing, different location. Ciel and Haruhi looked around, Tamaki was on a rock flirting with a girl, but back on the beach there was a line of girls waiting for their turn to go on the rock with Tamaki, and Kyoya was working the line. The Hitachiin twins were playing volleyball, and then had a brotherly love moment. Mori and Honey we're doing…some karate exercise thing?

Some girls showed up behind Ciel and Haruhi, "Um, Ciel Haruhi?" One asked, "Aren't you going to go swimming?"

Haruhi looked back, "No, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."

They looked to me, "I, uh," _Come on Ciel, think of an excuse, _"I'm keeping Haruhi company, I don't want him to get bored."

Oh, the girl said, "Than can we keep you company?"

"Why?" Haruhi said, "You should go swim, you have cute bathing suits, go show them off."

The girls blushed then squealed with delight, they soon ran off into the water waving at them.

"Nice save," Ciel said

They were both fully dressed, for different reasons of course. Haruhi, to make sure no-one finds out she is a girl, (get your minds out of the gutter). Ciel's reason was to keep his brand hidden. Brand? What brand? After the fire that burned Ciel's house down, he was sold in the slave market as a sacrifice, being branded to show how good he was.

**Sebastian POV**

The house was nice. It was primarily glass walls, excluding the bedrooms and such. But, it was nice. It could be cleaned and my inner urge as a butler was trying to take over, I really need a break from Ciel.

I crossed the hallway and found Kyoya's room. I opened the door and looked in. Nothing out of place, slowly stepping in I looked over at his desk. It was clean. I opened the drawers, and one folder caught my eye. It looked classified, so why does Kyoya have it? I flipped through the pages, and the first thing I read was, the business is slowly failing. A smirk crossed my face, and I kept flipping. Then there was a letter from the queen, my smirk disappeared. I lifted the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Ootori,_

_I might take you up on your offer; your secret police force would help catch the murderer. Also, your price is reasonable. But I will try one more thing before I ask for your assistance, so please be patient._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Highness_

Ciel would like to know this. Gears cranked in my mind, it all made sense. The Ootori's plans the murders, and when it get's out of hand, they offer help to the queen, for a reasonable price and quickly wrap up the murders to show their "skill." Then in their advertisement's, they say they worked for the Queen of England, and if that doesn't draw in customers, then what will? Smart, I'll admit that, but then, why does Kyoya have it? Is _he _the mastermind? And not his dad? I need to find Ciel. Now.

**Narrator POV**

So, the twins, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya started to play the game, "Find out Haruhi's weakness." Haruhi wanted to get away from the craziness, so she left and was collecting shellfish, when she saw some guys picking on some girls on a cliff. It made her blood boil to see that happening, for teenage guys to take advantage like that. She ran up and through her bucket of shellfish at the guys, "Why don't you quit bothering them! Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" She said loudly with no fear. The boy's got angry and the one with the bear bottle grabbed Haruhi's arm, "Why you little runt!"

Right then Ciel walked up, "Leave him alone." He said evenly, "Don't make me make you."

The boy with the hoodie laughed and through the girls to the side, "How you gonna do that?"

Ciel smirked, "I won't, but my butler will."

Haruhi looked at him confused, _Sebastian, can fight? He's not even here?_

The hooded guy laughed, "Oh, really? How."

Ciel stepped forward, "Easily, but only if your man enough, wimp."

The hooded guy growled, "Why you little!" He ran at Ciel, but like a black flash, he was over the edge falling into the water. Sebastian stood up, "Young Master, are you only good for getting into trouble?"

Haruhi stood mouth gaped open, _h-how?_

The guy holding Haruhi took her to the waters edge, "S-stay back! O-or he's swimming with the fishes!"

"That would not be a good idea," Sebastian said walking forward

The man holding Haruhi threw her in the water, "I told you to stay back!" He shouted as Haruhi fell. Tamaki ran up the side when Haruhi was pushed off, "Haruhi!" He shouted jumping off the cliff to catch her.

Tamaki held Haruhi bridal style as he walked out of the water.

"Haruhi, what were you thinking! You're a girl! You couldn't take them!"

Haruhi was placed on the ground and stood to face Tamaki, everyone was there watching them, "I don't see what I did wrong? I was there, I had to help."

"No you idiot! You're a girl! What made you think you could take two teenage boys like that?"

"I don't see what being a girl has anything to do with it!"

"Fine!" Tamaki said, "You don't see what you did wrong, so fine. But I will not talk to you until you admit you were wrong!"

"Geez," Said the twins, "Only if Honey-Sempai was there, non of this would of happened."

Haruhi turned to face them; "Sebastian took out one of the guys in a second flat. He's just as good as Honey-Sempai."

"Really Har-chan? Seba-chan is just as good as me?"

Sebastian put a hand on Honey, "I wouldn't say as good, Honey."

Ciel smirked and thought, _not as good, better. much, much better._

**Kyoya POV**

This only raised my suspicion. That Sebastian character is just as good as Honey? That's unheard of. "Why don't we see who's better. Like a duel."

Sebastian glared at me, obviously unhappy.

"Yeah!" Honey cheered, "A duel! Isn't that great Mori?"

"Yeah."

Hikaro added, "That would be interesting," "very." Kaoru piped in.

"Let's do it." Haruhi said, "Right Tamaki-sempai?"

Tamaki turned from her and said nothing.

"Ok, Sebastian will duel." Ciel said,

Sebastian faced him, _'Are you sure?'_

_'What? I want to see how good this kid is. Plus, I'm still trying to find a human who can beat you.'_

"A duel! How wonderful! Isn't that right, Bassy?"

_Cliff Hanger! I've been dying to do one of these! Anyway, I tried to stay somewhat on the plot. But I veered off a little. Oh well. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Any Idea's you have please tell me!_


	7. The beach Part 2

**OK! I am supposed to be studying for exams, but I got this feeling I have to write this chapter. Strange isn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or OHSHC.**

"Hi Bassy! Ciel."

"Oh dear lord not him." Ciel said, "Why him? Why now?"

Up the beach came a man with long red hair and lasses. He war I red coat hanging down past his shoulders. He ran and hugged Sebastian who had a look of disgust across his face. "Get off me Grell, you're repulsive."

Grell didn't move but made a soft whimpering sound.

Tamaki came up next to Sebastian, "That is no way to treat a lady,"

"It's not a girl."

…

Every one in the club froze for a moment, "I guess you aren't the only cross-dresser now, Haruhi." The twins smirked.

Grell looked over and clasped his hands in joy, "Who are these hunks Sebastian? You should introduce me!" He ran forward and hugged Hikaro, who looked like he was in fear, "I'm Grell, who are you?"

"Enough Grell! Shouldn't you be in England, doing your Job?"

Grell sighed and stood up. He walked over to in front of Ciel straightening his clothes, "I _am _here on my job. Than I saw my sweet Bassy and had to come say hi!" he blew a kiss to Sebastian who muttered, 'utterly repulsive.' Grell ignored it and turned back to Ciel, "I heard about your job here, and say who I'm gonna reap will affect your job. So you'll be surprised."

"Reap?" Kyoya ask

"What's reap Seba-chan?"

Grell turned, "Seba-chan! How cute!"

Ciel narrowed his eye's, _who will Grell reap that will affect my work? And he's giving to much away, soon they'll get suspicious._

"Nothing Honey," Sebastian sighed, "Just a deranged man that we know, to my dislike."

Grell jumped on Sebastian's shoulder, "You're so mean Bassy!"

The twins soon got bored, and they wanted to see how good Sebastian really is, but they needed it to be even more interesting. They walked up to Ciel and put a hand on either shoulder, "Wanna make this duel interesting."

Ciel looked up, "How so?"

Hikaro smirked, "A bet." "We win," Kaoro paused, "and you host a sleepover at your house. We get to stay there, all night long."

The last three words swirled in Ciels brain. That would be horrible, but he didn't have to worry about Sebastian losing. He could take on that kid no sweat, so why not use this to his advantage, "Fine. But if I win you two have to run around the host club, when the girls are there," no loop holes now, "in frilly dresses singing 'I'm a pretty princess."

"Deal!" said the twins. Ciel had to smile, only if they knew the truth, they would never be that eager. "Let us duel!"

_'Sebastian do not lose this duel, but don't make it to short that you'll look suspicious. Ok?'_

_'I really need to win, young master.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'As you wish.'_

**Kyoya POV**

Sebastian and Honey stood face to face. Grell and Ciel on one side, the original host club on the other.

"Begin." Mori said.

Honey immediately took off and hit Sebastian side with a roundhouse kick, but Sebastian caught it? It took everyone by surprise, except Grell and Ciel. Honey was especially surprised and froze, giving Sebastian the opportunity to swing Honey onto the sand.

"Hesitation means defeat." He told Honey coolly.

Now my suspicion rose more. He doesn't exist to the government; he can catch Honey's attack, maybe even beat Honey. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I wrote information in my book. Who is this guy. But I will go by my fathers word, keep your friends close, but your enemy's closer. Guess it's time to become Sebastian's Best friend and suck the information out of him.

I looked back up to see the two still fighting, but Sebastian easily blocked and dodged. It looked like he was going easy and just drawing out the fight. Honey looked like he was getting agitated, he never lost a fight before, so I guess it must be frustrating not to even be able to land a single hit.

_'Sebastian, I'm bored. Finish it.'_

_'As you wish, young master.'_

Suddenly Sebastian caught Honey's punch and threw him to the sandy beach, "I win."

We all stood there shocked. Honey…lost.

"Oh I knew you would be able to do it Bassy!" Grell yelled, "Though it took a lot longer than it should have, you know, because-"

Sebastian shot him a demonic glare that shut Grell up. (Oh the irony).

My eyes trained on Sebastian, then they went to Honey being helped up by Mori. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

I will find out who Sebastian is, no matter what.

**Narrator POV**

Grell looked at his watch, "Well I better be going." He said, "When we meet again, I won't be so nice."

Ciel shot him a sideways glance, "Fine, but will you please explain what you started before the duel started?"

Grell let out a laugh and shook his head, "Until we meet again, Bassy!"

With that he ran off out of view.

Silence.

"U-um Sebastian? How did you beat Honey-Sempai?" The twins asked together pointing. It was a little weird how they did everything in unison, but oh well.

"I trained in martial arts for as long I remember." Sebastian lied, " Though he was a rather tough opponent, I'll give him that."

"I guess we lost the bet…"

Ciel smiled, "This is the first time I can't wait for the Host club to start."

They began to cry on each other

"I'm not going to ask. But Sebastian, Honey is a martial arts prodigy and you're a butler," Haruhi explained

"Well, to put it simply, I am one hell of a butler." (Go ahead, you can fangirl scream)

Honey stood up, (good job Seba-chan! You really are a good fighter! Even Takashi says so!" Honey pointed to Mori, "Yeah. You're a good fighter."

Ciel looked at Mori, that's the most he ever heard him speak.

Tamaki ran up and hugged Sebastian, "That was amazing! The way you two fought, it looked like it belonged in a movie!"

"Please get off. You're reminding me of Grell."

Tamaki let go, and walked back to the house growing mushrooms.

"Is that normal?" Ciel asked

The twins nodded, "Only for him."

"Let's go in, it's getting dark." Kyoya stated walking toward the house.

**Ciel's POV**

I started walking back when Sebastian grabbed my arm. "Sir, your shirt ripped, you should change."

I nodded

"And did you get the files."

"Yes, I plan to read through them once everyone retires."

Sebastian nodded.

I walked inside as Sebastian veered left to cook. Let's just say, I don't trust these idiots to handle my food.

I entered my room and took off my shirt; this is so tiring without Sebastian to do it for me. Not wanting to mess with any buttons, I took a lose T and was about to put it on when my door creaked open.

I turned in terror to see Haruhi

"Sebastian wanted to have me ask you what type of tea you wanted…" Haruhi looked up to see the brand on my side, "W-what is that."

I ran and shut the door behind her, scowling at my clumsiness not to lock it.

I turned to her, my eye narrowed, "You tell one person about this, and I'll tell your secret to the whole school." I threatened, throwing on my shirt.

Haruhi looked taken back, "But what is that?"

I held the collar of her shirt threateningly, "None of your damn business!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone," She said.

I threw her off to the side, "Now get out of my sight." I hissed, she quickly exited the room. _Great, someone saw it. But I trust she won't tell anyone, just in case I'll have Sebastian keep an eye on her._

I exited the room to join the rest for dinner.

_I hope Haruhi can keep this secret, I will hate for her to get hurt._

This is the end! Isn't it getting exciting! I need reviews and Idea's! Also I need some questions answered! Will anyone else find out about the brand? Will anyone find out Sebastian is a demon before the last chapter? Should I get more Black Butler characters involved? Should Grell and Sebastian fight? How much information will Kyoya uncover? Any pairings? Should I also bring Renge in? I plan on bringing Nekozawa in soon too. Any more Idea's would be great! And I don't know what you want unless you review so, REVIEW!


	8. The beach Finale

**This is the last beach part, then we'll move on. Isn't it exciting! I got so many good reviews and Idea's! I have to thank you all! Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Anime's belong to rightful owner**

Sebastian set the table with Mori's and Honey's help.

"I'm sorry I have no maids to cook and help." Kyoya said walking in

"No problem Kyo-chan." Honey said

Sebastian looked up, "Can you fetch Ciel for me? I'm afraid he will take forever without my help."

"Sure," Kyoya said walking out of the large dining room. He passed the twins at the doorway.

The twins looked over at Tamaki in his emo-corner, "Why is Tamaki sulking? He shouldn't have picked a fight with Haruhi in the first place." Hikaro said. Kaoru nodded.

Kyoya walked down the hallway and turned to Ciel's room. He nocked on the door, "Ciel. It's time for dinner."

"Sebastian? Is that you?"

Kyoya looked shocked, _do I really sound that much like Sebastian?_

He smiled, _Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt… especially if I can get information from him_

"Yes." Kyoya said through the door

"O.K. I'm coming." Ciel said, "And I skimmed through the files you gave me on the Ootori family, do you really think Kyoya is the mastermind?"

Kyoya stepped back, _what file is on my family? Am I the mastermind of what? Why does he even need a file on me…wait, is that the one I had in my room? _Kyoya's eye's widened _How much do they know?_

"N-no." Kyoya said, "Everyone is waiting, I'll tell them you're on your way."

Kyoya left before Ciel could answer. He ran off into his room and through his desk open.

Gone.

The file is gone.

Kyoya swore under his breath, tonight he'll get it back. And tonight he will get answers.

He walked out and into the dining room; everyone was there, except Ciel.

"Did you get him?" Sebastian asked

"Y-yeah, he's on his way." Listening more to Sebastian, he realized they do sound familiar, (They are voiced by the same actor)

Ciel walked in, "Glad you made it, young master."

Ciel nodded and took his seat across from Haruhi, who was in a frilly pink dress.

He glared at Haruhi who shifted uncomfortably, Kyoya stared toward Ciel, and Tamaki refused to acknowledge Haruhi. "This is awkward," said a twin. Awkward, was an understatement.

Honey nodded, then trying to change the subject said, "Let's eat."

They all dug in, Haruhi eating the most. Tamaki was staring at her, trying to say something, then finally did, "Don't you think your eating to much?"

~~Time skip~~

After Haruhi ran off to throw up, Ciel decided to look through the files more thoroughly, leaving Sebastian to clean up.

_So much for a vacation. _Sebastian thought

In the room, Ciel heard Tamaki screaming something along the lines of, "What were you to doing with the light off?"

Ciel rolled his eye, _what a bunch of idiot's._ He flipped open the files to a page on the Ootori business. They focus mostly on medical needs like hospitals, but still have a private police force and army. His eye's skimmed over the letter from the queen. _It is a brilliant idea; I'll give him that. _Ciel flipped the page, he is one of the more powerful families at the school, he has a lot of connections around the world, and he had the power to kick people out of Japan if he really wanted to. No one knows about the bankruptcy, but how did this powerful family go into bankruptcy? Ciel flipped another page, reading through it he saw the reason, bad management and they paid for a business that didn't take off like they expected, so it lead to a debt.

The door creaked open behind Ciel, "Sebastian is that you? Are you done cleaning already?"

"No. It's Kyoya, and I think you have something that belongs to me."

Ciel's heart stopped, _hoe did he find out?_ Ciel looked behind him to see Kyoya standing there, eye's narrowed "I need an explanation "

_That's the end! JK that would be cruel, Let us continue!_

Ciel closed the file and stared Kyoya right in the eyes, "I guess so." Ciel stood up and shut the door behind Kyoya, "You always suspected us, correct?"

Kyoya nodded slowly

"Your smarter than the rest. But if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about this. I will be forced to take drastic measures and, well, you will end up dead."

Kyoya's eye's widened for a moment, before nodding.

"As you know, there have been many murderers in England, and they're all connected together. Them being connected means that there has to be a mastermind." Ciel paused, "And we believe the mastermind is in your direct family, or could even be you."

The last part hit Kyoya hard; he took a step back and fell onto the bed, eye's wide. "I-I'm not a murderer, and no-one, NO-ONE IN MY FAMILY IS A MURDERER EITHER!"

Ciel looked unfazed at the sudden outburst, "Do you know that for certain?"

Kyoya was about to reply when he froze, _I don't know that for certain_, he thought

The door opened again, "And what were you doing with the files?" Sebastian said walking into the dark room.

"I-uh." Kyoya said

"Planning the next murder, perhaps?" Sebastian said with a smirk

Kyoya let out a low growl. He hates Sebastian now. He always did. Sebastian reminds Kyoya to much of himself, of his father.

"I was trying to learn how to save the company. I'm smarter than my dad. I know how to save money. I stole that from my dad to come up with a plan, and _not _murder anyone."

Ciel looked at Sebastian,

_'Is he telling the truth?'_

_'I believe so,'_

_'Do you think he could help?'_

_'Obviously, young master, but the real question is, can we trust him?'_

Ciel looked back at Kyoya, "Do you want to clear your family name?"

Kyoya nodded slowly, determined.

"Than you can help."

"Now I know what and S&M pervert is." Hikaro said getting into the crowded limo.

"I can't believe I nearly let you do that." Haruhi said rolling up the limo window.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Tamaki shouted, "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

The limo drove off with Tamaki running behind.

_This is the real end! Did you like it? I plan on bringing in some more characters next time. Now I need to ask, who will Haruhi end up with?_

_I'm thinking Hikaro, Mori, or Tamaki. But if you want a different pair just tell me! And, is Kyoya trustworthy?_

_I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but I do this to make the fanfic better for you guys!_


	9. More secrets!

**Let us continue with the story! YAY!**

**I know it's short and I am sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, just the plot.**

It is the first day beck from the beach, Haruhi and Ciel avoid each other, and Kyoya often pretends Ciel and Sebastian aren't even there. The others are beginning to notice.

"Takashi? What happened between Haru-chan, Kyo-chan, Seba-chan, and Ci-chan? They're all not talking?" Honey asked taking a big bite of strawberry cake. Mori shrugged.

"Yeah, it's getting awkward." The twins said appearing behind Mori and Honey.

"Should we ask? I don't like it." Honey said, looking up with big puppy dog eye's

Kaoru nodded, "We should talk to Haruhi first." Hikaro added on, "She is the person most likely to explain anything. Should we include boss?"

"Has he even noticed?"

They all looked over to the prince of the host club to see him mesmerizing some girls with his act.

"He hasn't noticed." Hikaro said

"He is pretty dense." Honey replied,

Kaoru shrugged, "We can include him and go to Haruhi's house this weekend."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, "We get to go to Haruhi's house!"

~~Time Skip to once the club, it's also Friday now~~

Everyone left except for Ciel, Sebastian, and Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you _are _going to find some evidence that your dad is the mastermind, correct?" Ciel asked, or more commanded.

Kyoya scowled at Ciel, pushing up his glasses he replied, "I am going to find evidence proving my families innocence."

Ciel sighed, "Just find something useful."

Kyoya turned and started walking out the door, before he stopped, "You know," he said getting the attention of the other two boys in the room, "I'm researching you as much as you are me."

Sebastian nodded. With that Kyoya walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Sebastian turned to Ciel, "What should we do now, young master?"

Ciel pondered that question. What to do, what to do? When Ciel opened his mouth to reply, a door creaked open. They turned to see a boy with a black cloak covering his body and had a cat puppet. This school is just getting weirder and weirder.

"When did that door get there?" Sebastian asked

Ciel looked up at him agitated, "_That's _the question you decide to ask?"

The boy walked out of the dark door, "My, my," he started, "I never thought I would see a real demon."

Ciel and Sebastian froze, than in a blink of an eye Sebastian had the strange boy pinned against the wall.

"Who are you? And how did you know are secret?" Ciel asked

"I am Nekozawa." The cloaked figure said.

"And I told him."

Ciel and his butler turned to see a man they know all to well. His long grey hair that covered hid eyes and his crazy smile.

"UNDERTAKER?" Ciel said shocked, "W-what are you doing here?"

The Undertaker had his goofy smile plastered on his face, "Hi Ciel. Now Sebastian, put the poor boy down." Sebastian reluctantly followed the order, and then walked back to stand next to his master. 'What are you doing here Undertaker?" Sebastian asked.

The undertaker stroked his chin as thinking, "Well, I came here for my job."

_He's just as vague as Grell, _Ciel though. Than he asked, " Why are you with a student then?"

The undertaker patted Nekozawa on the back, "We met and he said he has this black magic club. It is quite interesting to see what he knows."

Nekozawa let out a small laugh, and, it might just be Ciel's imagination but, he thought he saw the cat puppet's expression change.

"Ciel," Nekozawa whispered, "Can I see your demon mark?"

"No." Ciel snapped, "And you better take this secret to your grave."

Ciel turned to walk away when he was stopped by Sebastian, "What?" Ciel asked

"Don't you think we should try to find out why reapers are here, more specifically reapers who have a history with you." Sebastian said

Ciel growled and stalked over to the Undertaker, crossing his arms, "Why are you here?"

"You know I can't tell you." The Undertaker said, "But… I will tell you one thing."

Ciel looked at him in anticipation, "Trust no-one. Not even yourself."

That last part was a paradox.

"What does that mean." Ciel asked

The Undertaker waved and disappeared into the dark room, "Damn that old man." Ciel hissed.

He looked back to see Sebastian showing Nekozawa his hand, _What is that damn demon doing?_

Ciel walked up.

"Ciel?" Nekozawa asked with his puppet? Ok, so this idiot trained in dark magic and ventriloquism, how nice. "The undertaker told me to tell you that if you need anything come into my club."

For some reason, that didn't sound appealing to Ciel. "Ok, but why didn't undertaker tell me while we were talking?"

Nekozawa smiled, "How should I know?"

Nekozawa walked back to the door leading to his club, "I hope we meet again." Then he disappeared inside.

" I can't wait to leave this school." Ciel said bluntly

He turned and walked away, "Come Sebastian, It is time to go home."

~~In the dark magic club~~

The Undertaker was sitting in the dark room facing Nekozawa, "How did you like meeting your first demon?"

"I liked it." Nekozawa said

"Good." The Undertaker laughed one of his crazy laughs, "Since it's the last one you might see alive!"

_That's because all hell will break lose soon._

_That is the end! I know it wasn't that good, but I wanted to get one out today, and it brought the Undertaker in which I needed to do. And I wanted to bring Nekozawa in for the future so, oh well. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	10. Fallen Angels

**Here is the next part! The last cliffie will be answered indirectly in this chapter, so just keep your eye out for it…it's actually pretty obvious though. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own animes**

It is the day after Ciel and Sebastian met the undertaker. Kyoya is at home, and so is his father.

It's time…

**Kyoya POV**

I walked through my house dreading what is about to come. I was about to confront him, my father. I turned the corner in the dark hallway. My dad always liked my brothers, but I was different. He always treated me inferior to him, always expected more but never expected I could do it. I had to prove him wrong, but not to prove it to him, but to prove it to me.

I stopped.

I was outside the door to my father's office. I slowly knocked, no answer. This time I nocked with more confidence, "Come in."

I swallowed my nervousness and walked in. My father was sitting in his big chair; he didn't even bother looking up.

"What Kyoya, I am very busy and I don't have time for this nonsense,"

I had to do it, to clear my family's name. "The business is in bankruptcy, what are we doing to do?"

I could feel the tenseness in the air. I could almost feel my father's angry eye's burn into mine, "How did you find out?" he hissed.

I shifted uncomfortably. "It was obvious if someone really wanted to look into."

My father stood, "It is none of your business."

I took a step toward him, "I also know you are offering the queen help for the murders happening."

Father threw his fist down onto the table, "That is none of your business. Now get out!"

I thought about it. I could just tell Ciel I got nothing out and I can't go against my family. I could say that he really isn't a murderer and he thought wrong. I could come up with any amount of lies to protect my family. That is the business, survival of the fittest. But…_I _need to know. I need to be able to look into the mirror and be able to say, 'My father is not a murderer.'

If I am related to a murderer, than that will not help my future at all. Either way, I have to do this.

"Father," I said carefully, "The queen only released that 2 of the deaths were caused my murders, how did you find out about the rest?"

My father scowled at me, "I am not a murderer!"

That's it. My father just admitted he is the mastermind. I felt a tugging at my chest and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. I took a deep breath, "I never accused you of murdering. I was just curious."

My father immediately realized his mistake; I could tell by the way his eyes when distant for a split second, "You implied it."

A quick lie. It would be effective, for anyone else. But I know my father; usually he would question me first. Than order me out of the room, and only after that he would say such a statement. Ciel was right. He was the mastermind. My own father.

No.

He would never stoop so low as that. Someone is behind him pulling the strings. Now I have to find out who.

"You know I would do anything to save our company, please, I know powerful people at Ouran High School. I can help."

My father sat back into his chair. I appealed to him, played at what he would want. I had him hooked.

"Fine. But there will be major consequences if you disobey any orders."

I nodded a yes. Father walked over to me and squeezed my shoulder, "Do NOT disappoint me, Kyoya."

Then waved for me to follow, but all I had going through my brain was , my father is a murderer.

Ciel was right.

How did I not know sooner?

My father abruptly stopped right in front of a large door. "This is the person I am working with." He opened the door to show a woman dressed in all white, and her hair was white too.

"This is Angela."

She gave off a sweet smile. I don't like her.

~~Time Skip, to Kyoya's room~~

My room was dark and I sat on my bed. The wind blew hard outside, and tomorrow, I tell Ciel and Sebastian the truth. I hope that won't be a mistake.

Light fled into my room and I looked up to see my door open, Angela was standing there.

"Yes?" I asked a little bit too harshly.

She shut the door and walked in, she looked me straight in the eyes, "Do you know Sebastian Michaelis?"

My eye's widened, how does she know Sebastian?

"Is Sebastian still with Ciel?"

My face-hardened, "Yes."

Angela sat next to Kyoya, "Good, you can help me."

"With what?" I asked

Angela stood up and left for the door, but then turned, "You can help me get Ciel Phantomhive." (This is when Angela is already somewhat obsessed with Ciel)

I was hit with a wave of shock, how does she know Ciel? Why does she want Ciel? And what have I gotten myself into?

I laid back on my bed, I was ready to sleep and hope this is all a nightmare.

Why me?

**Narrator POV**

"Angela, do you think we can trust my son?" Mr. Ootori asked

Angela stood in front of him, her mind brimming with thoughts, "Yes," she replied, "He is actually going to be of more help than we thought."

Mr. Ootori gave a confused look, "Don't worry," She said, "I will take care of it."

She turned and left, leaving Mr. Ootori alone in the office.

"Kyoya," He said, "Why did you have to get involved?"

_CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I felt like I had to do that. I know, it's cruel but I promise, I will update tomorrow! Maybe! :P And if you didn't catch on, Angela is the reason, 'All hell will break lose.' Just wanted to clear that up. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	11. Angels and Demons

**I'm back! Thank you everyone who added me to their favorite list! And Thanks Paxloria for all the great reviews and idea's! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anime's (sadly)**

_Previously_

_"Angela, do you think we can trust my son?" Mr. Ootori asked_

_Angela stood in front of him, her mind brimming with thoughts, "Yes," she replied, "He is actually going to be of more help than we thought."_

_Mr. Ootori gave a confused look, "Don't worry," She said, "I will take care of it."_

_She turned and left, leaving Mr. Ootori alone in the office._

_"Kyoya," He said, "Why did you have to get involved?"_

~~the next day~~

Kyoya reluctantly got up, he hated mornings, but this morning he was determined to do something. He sluggishly put on his shirt and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kyoya left the room and was walking down the hall to the front door, when he heard someone call his name. He stopped and looked around. No-one. He slowly started to walk again, keeping an eye open for the person.. He felt a light hand fall onto his shoulder, stopping him.

"Where are you going, Kyoya?"

Kyoya knew that voice from anywhere.

"Out with my friends, Angela." He turned to face the beautiful woman.

Angela shook her head, "Don't lie, or else I'll have to turn you pure."

Kyoya's eye's narrowed, _Turn me pure? What the hell is she talking about?_

But now is not the time for the questions, he had to get out of the house. "It's not a lie." And technically it wasn't. He was going out, and although he didn't consider them best friends, they were "friends," sort of.

Angela released her grip and waved for him to leave. Kyoya walked casually out of view, when around the corner, he ran. He wanted to get away from her as fast as possible.

**Ciel POV**

Finally, Saturday. I don't think I would be able to stand another day with the "Host Club." Besides, I can finally get some work done. He looked around at his piles of papers. It all started to grow ever since school started and he wasn't able to do anything. Sebastian let himself enter the room, "Sir, Kyoya is at the door."

I growled, I jinxed it.

I followed Sebastian to the door, and I saw Kyoya. But something was off. He didn't look so calm, more…jumpy? No, nervous. And he was pail as a ghost. Something is off. Did he see an old lady get murdered and needed to tell someone? That's my guess.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? You look awful." I said waving him to come in.

Kyoya walked in, not looking me in the eyes.

"You are right." He said

I smiled, Kyoya is admitting he is wrong. I wish I could record that.

"My father is the mastermind, but there is some one else who is pulling the strings."

My smile disappeared. Great, two masterminds.

"Who is this person?" Sebastian asked leading Kyoya to a seat.

Kyoya sat and graciously accepted the tea Sebastian got him, he looked me in the eyes as I sat across from him, "Her name is Angela."

Sebastian froze and tensed. His face automatically hardened. What the hell is wrong with him? But thinking back on this more, I remember the name. But from where?

"Sebastian, do you know this Angela?" I asked

He nodded, "You met her once too, young master. She is where we got Pluto, remember?"

"Oh, yes. She was Henry Barrymore's maid." I exclaimed, "Now why would she want to murder all those people in England?" I looked over to Kyoya who had a sudden interest with the floor. He looks so nervous, one might even be brave enough to say he looks scared.

"She asked if I knew you two. Then Said I can help her get to you."

_~~Flash back~~_

_She (Angela) shut the door and walked in, she looked me (Kyoya) straight in the eyes, "Do you know Sebastian Michaelis?" _

_My eye's widened, how does she know Sebastian?_

_"Is Sebastian still with Ciel?"_

_My face-hardened, "Yes."_

_Angela sat next to Kyoya, "Good, you can help me."_

_"With what?" I asked_

_Angela stood up and left for the door, but then turned, "You can help me get Ciel Phantomhive."_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

**Narrator POV**

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. That maid who was beaten and abused, is this evil. But she seemed so innocent.

"Kyoya," Sebastian said, "I advise you to stay here at the Phantomhive house, and not to go out alone."

Kyoya froze, his heart started to race. "W-why?"

"Yes Sebastian, Why?" Ciel ordered

Sebastian cleared his throat and walked to be in front of Ciel. He looked at him in the eye. "Because, young master. I have done some research of my own. Angela, is a fallen Angel."

Ciel didn't even flinch. His visible eye hardened, he looked past Sebastian to Kyoya, who froze while his eye's widened. Ciel refocused on Sebastian, "Fill Kyoya in on what is going on, then come to me in the office and fill me in on Angela. That is a order." Ciel stood up, and walked away.

~Later on~

**Kyoya POV**

This can't be real. Angels and Demons? Who can believe that?

Sebastian just told me that he is a demon, and that Ciel signed a contract with him: If Sebastian helps Ciel get his revenge, then Ciel will give Sebastian his soul. And Angela is a fallen Angel intent on purifying all the "Unclean" souls. What a bunch of bullshit. Do they really think I'm that stupid? That I'll believe all this crap! My blood ran cold.

"Why are you telling me all these lies!?" I asked "Do you really think I am that stupid?"

Sebastian seemed calm and collected, "Do you need proof?"

"Yes."

Sebastian sighed and stood up, he took off one of his white gloves.

There was a cult sign.

"How is that proof?" I scowled

Sebastian smirked, "follow me."

I followed willingly. As absurd as it sounds, angels and demons, something is telling me to believe him. But if it is all true, why would an _angel_ try to kill everyone and a _demon _try to help? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around.

He stopped at a tall door and knocked, "Come in."

It was Ciel's voice.

We entered and I saw Ciel sit at a clustered desk, he looked up annoyed. Sebastian walked over to him and removed the eye patch. What I saw wasn't an empty eye socket, like what it said it would be in his file, but a purple eye, with a matching cult sign.

I believed them now. It is all true. And I got stuck in the middle of their fight.

I'm gonna die.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian quickly getting his eye patch back on.

"Well," Sebastian said with his smirk, "Kyoya needed proof, and that was the proof." Ciel growled at him.

My mouth must have been hanging open for they both stared at me. "I'll get you a room." Sebastian said. I blindly followed.

This butler is a demon, but he acts so respectful and gentleman like.

Why did I have to get involved, I liked my life before all this happened?

For the first time in years, I wanted to do something so out of character, I wanted to cry.

_This is the end! How do you like it all so far? I loved righting this chapter; it was fun to make Kyoya so shocked and weak-ish. And don't say he was out of character! If you found out your dad was a murderer, and working with an angel, and Sebastian is a demon, you would be a little out of it too!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	12. The secrets and the host club

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah me no own this**

_We will start this story with Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori going to Haruhi's house…_

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled banging on the door. No answer so he tried again, and again, and again. I guess it never occurred to him she might not have been home, but she was.

The door swung open, "Shut up! You're gonna wake the whole apartment building."

Tamaki fell silent as Haruhi waved them inside, "Why are you here? It's my day off?" She asked

"Ciel and you have been a little, um, what's the word? Mad at each other? Oh! Do you have any cake?" Honey asked hanging on Haruhi's arm. Haruhi rolled her eye's and shook her head 'no'. She was hoping they all would be to dumb to notice anything was wrong between her and Ciel, but that didn't happen and now she needs to come up with a lie about them. Dammit, she was never good at coming up with lies on the spot. Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer.

"You see," she said thinking, "We were…at the beach and got into this big argument, nothing more."

"What bull." Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Ciel is stubborn, and annoying, and a bit of a brat, but he doesn't seem like one to hold a grudge. And you would never hold a grudge for this long either."

Haruhi swore under her breath, curse her good nature. She really wanted to tell them, but Ciel scared her too much. He threatened to hurt her, all for seeing a freaking _tattoo. _Or, was it more than just a tattoo?

"Haruhi? Haruhi?"

Haruhi was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her in concern. "I can't tell you." She said,

"I can't without a consequence."

**Tamaki POV**

What was wrong with my daughter? She is so scared to talk about this. She looks collected and calm, but I know her well enough. Something is wrong, and it evolves that bastard Ciel. I am going to strangle him! I walked up and put my hand on Haruhi's shoulder, I bent down to look at her at eye level, "Trust us," I said at a near whisper, "We're here for you."

She looked away, "Fine. But you can't tell a single soul."

We all nodded.

Haruhi told us the story, of how she walked in on Ciel and saw the weird tattoo thingy, and that he threatened her if she told anything. My blood boiled, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE $^&%! And I'm not the only one. Kaoru and Hikaru were on a rampage, Honey even looked like he was going to murder someone, which he could, of course. But he was taking his anger out on his cake, which he violently stabbed and shoved in to his mouth.

"Calm down guys! It's this behavior that is going to get me killed!" Haruhi said with a sheepish smile. We all stared at her, "WHAT CAN THAT LITTLE WEAKLING CIEL DO! HE CAN'T DO JACK!" The twins yelled.

"…What about Sebastian?..."

We all stared at Mori, he spoke! And he made sense.

"He has a point," I said, "Wherever Ciel is, Sebastian is like a shadow following him. They seem to be more than just butler and master, but bonded."

Everyone else nodded, "And Sebastian beat Honey! He's dangerous!" Hikaru exclaimed

"You know when I was on that cliff, and the thugs we're attacking. Ciel got them really mad and made one attack him, but Sebastian stopped the thug." Haruhi said

"So? He stopped a thug from hitting his master, big deal." Kaoru sighed, "I don't get your point."

"The point is Sebastian wasn't on the cliff, or even near it! I couldn't see him at all! And I didn't even see him move or come up, it was just a flash of movement and he was there! If I blinked I would have missed him!"

Everyone fell silent. Is Sebastian even human? How can anyone move that fast? It scared me. I wish it could go back to how it was before, without all these problems. Where Haruhi is my beautiful daughter and the twins being the only shady characters around. Where Kyoya is the shadow king, not Ciel. And where Honey is the strongest person in the world. Two people came, and changed everything.

I hate it.

I hate _them._

"Are you saying Sebastian isn't human?" Honey asked with a gulp.

"I don't know." Haruhi said, "I just don't know.

~~_I have no clue what to do now so let's go to Ciel's house~~_

**Kyoya POV**

I laid on my bed thinking about what happened; I felt warm salty tears roll down my cheeks. I found out my dad was a murderer. He was working with a fallen angel who is apparently evil and trying to "purify" the world. Wait, she said that to me when we were having a conversation. How did it go again?

_"Where are you going, Kyoya?"_

_Kyoya knew that voice from anywhere._

_"Out with my friends, Angela." He turned to face the beautiful woman._

_Angela shook her head, "Don't lie, or else I'll have to turn you pure."_

Oh yes, that is it. She was so close to actually purifying me. I shuddered and rolled onto my side. What about my dad? Is he going to become cleansed (another word for purify)? Why did he start to work for a fallen angel anyway? What if she was blackmailing him? That has to be it! Father can be cold and cruel but he is no murderer. Now I am going to find that proof! I am going to show my dad is no killer, even if it is the last thing I do.

I will clear my family name.

I will purify it.

Sleep soon washed over me, and I fell into darkness.

**Sebastian POV**

I strode gracefully down the hall. Large windows opened onto the land, and the lights of the city shone into the house making the shadows dance. My eyes blazed as I vanished into the dancing shadows.

I walked out of the shadows and was at Ouran Academy, Music room 3, to be exact. Turning to face the dark magic room door, I knocked hoping the undertaker will be there.

The undertaker opened the door, "I've been expecting you, Sebastian."

I followed him into the room.

I knew only four things right now.

Angela is a fallen Angel

She is after Ciel, _my_ food. The thing I worked so hard for.

I will kill her.

The Undertaker is the only one who can help

Look out Angela, your doom is near.

_I'm done! OMG it's getting good! I don't know what to say so…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_And thank you everyone who added me to their favorite list! I feel so loved!_


	13. Good bye

**Here is the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anime's**

Kyoya, Ciel, and Sebastian all sat in the limo going to school. It was quiet, it was also awkward.

"Hey," Kyoya said, looking at the ground, "Are we going to tell the rest of the Host Club about…you know."

Ciel looked at him then looked back out the window, "It's getting dangerous. I think I will tell them why I am really here to keep them from getting involved. Then leave the school and hopefully never see them again. I must advise you to come with me, you know to much as it is."

Kyoya closed his eyes and took a big breath. Ciel was right. Kyoya must leave the Host Club.

Mori and Honey were out in the courtyard. They were waiting for Kyoya to arrive, though it's strange. Kyoya is always here early.

A long black limo pulled up, Honey looked over and saw Kyoya coming out of it.

"Kyoya!" He cheered running toward him, then stopped dead in his tracks. Out came Ciel…

"M-Mori? W-why is Kyoya w-with Ciel?" He cried

Mori shrugged "…I don't know…"

Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders, "We have to tell the others! Fast!"

Mori took off running.

~~at the host club~~

Honey and Mori burst through the door.

"Quite an entrance," Hikaru teased, "Saw a ghost? You looked scared-"

"SHUT UP!" Honey screamed holding back tears

Everyone turned wide eyes. "Honey. What happened."

The only other time Honey screamed at someone like that is when he got a cavity.

"K-K-Kyoya is with Ciel!" He cried

The door opened, everyone turned.

Kyoya walked in, but he wasn't alone.

**Ciel POV**

I walked in with Kyoya and Sebastian, but instead of being greeted by flower petals and a blinding light, we were greeted by angry glares.

"Hello?" I said a little confused

"YOU!" Tamaki yelled running up to me and grabbing my collar.

I stared at him, face blank. "Haruhi? Did you tell them our little secret?"

Haruhi gulped, "They knew something was wrong, and, um…"  
"We know your secret and how you threatened Haruhi! And if your going to hurt Haruhi, than your gonna have to go through us first!"

Although I did warn Haruhi, I do not care anymore. Though I did not think they were going to confront me so openly and, well, put Haruhi and all of them in danger. "I do not care anymore." I said, "I actually came to tell you all something important. So get your grubby hands off of me Tamaki!"

Tamaki half threw me to the ground. He glared at me as he walked back to the others. "If you don't care, then what is the tattoo on your side?" Haruhi asked pointing.

I rolled my eyes, this is getting annoying. I really want to just kill them all and leave, but I can't. I don't want to tell them either, but the less they want to know the better.

"When my house was burned to the ground, I was kidnapped and sold in a slave market. They branded my side to show my worth, and then I was sold as a top-dollar sacrifice. Any questions? No? Good."

There was a silence. All of them stared at me in shock, sadness, and some looked as if I deserved it.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi whispered

"Why? It doesn't matter now." I said, "Anyway I am here to tell you I am leaving and hopefully never returning."

The twins smirked, "Good, we never liked you anyway."

"You don't get it," Kyoya said. They all turned and stared at him, "I am going with Ciel."

There was a silence, then Tamaki ran and pinned him to the wall holding him at the collar. Tears drained from his eyes, "Why? Kyoya you don't have to go!" he yelled, "We're your family! You can't leave us! YOU IDIOT!"

"TAMAKI!" Kyoya shouted to silence his friend, Tamaki stared at him, crying. "I have to. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

Tamaki dropped his friend and stumbled back. Everyone was crying a little now, and no-one knew what to say. Or how to say it.

Sebastian hid his smile, only a demon would find this amusing.

Hm, does that mean I am a demon too?

"What has this bastard done to you Kyoya?" Tamaki cried pointing to me. "Is he black mailing you?"

"No." I said, "I am saving his life."

Tamaki turned wide eyed to me.

"H-how?" The twins asked As you knoe I am the queens watch dog.

"As you know I am the queens watch dog. So I was really sent here on a murder case. I came to this school to get to know the murderers son and hopefully get close to him so I could meet the murderer and kill him. Kyoya got to nosey and found out to much about the case. He is now being targeted so he must stay with Sebastian and me for protection. I advise you, _forget about me. Forget I was ever here. Forget what you just heard. And Stay away from anything involving the case. Go back to your normal life. _I bid you farewell." I turned to leave and walked to the door. Kyoya was right begin me when I heard running footsteps and saw everyone hugging Kyoya, sobbing.

"Don't leave!" They yelled.

Kyoya smiled, and snuck out of their grips, "I am glad you will miss me." He said and walked out of music room 3.

Leaving the host club… forever.

_OMFG! I HATED writing this chapter! I was so sad writing it! I'm also sorry it was so short but, I felt like I had to end it there._

_REVIEW! _


	14. The Undertaker

**I want to say this right now, I am sorry about how short this chapter and the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own animes**

"T-Tamaki? I-is Kyoya ever going to come back?" Honey asked teary eyed.

Tamaki slowly turned to face Honey, "Of course he is. I mean, why wouldn't he? Once the case is solved, he can come back safely." Tamaki let out a nervous laugh, "He is going to come back! There's no reason he couldn't!"

Every one felt a little reassured by Tamaki. But leave it to Haruhi to bring everyone back to reality. She gulped and looked at the floor, "They said it was dangerous, what if he dies?"

"HE"S NOT!" Tamaki yelled at her, surprising everyone. Tears streamed from his eyes, "He can't. We all need him. OK Haruhi? So just shut up! He isn't going to die!"

The room fell silent. Tears started to get the floor wet. Haruhi started to think about what was happening. Is there anyway to save Kyoya?

Ciel said that he came to befriend the murderers son.

He started to become buddy-buddy with the host club: So that must mean he is in the host club.

The answer hit he like a brick, he left with Kyoya, which means…

Haruhi eyes grew wide and she gasped with surprise.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked

"Ciel said he wanted to get close with the murderers son, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Hikaru replied

"He left with Kyoya, and was always a little nicer to him."

"But…it can't be."

Haruhi looked up with watery eyes, "Kyoya's dad is the murderer."

The undertaker chuckled, _so they finally put 2 and 2 together. _He watched, as chaos broke loose in the room. So much yelling and denial, it was sad, frankly. He turned away and checked his book, names ran down the pages. He was so busy, but first he had to take care od Sebastian's request. It was quite a strange request really, especially coming from a demon. Maybe Ciel is turning him soft.

The Undertaker walked out of the dark room and into the daylight. He started down the street, where is he? There he is! "Grell." He called smiling.

Grell turned, "Oh, it's you. What do you need?"

"Sebastian needs to talk to you." He couldn't help but laugh then.

The Undertaker remembered back to Sebastian's visit:

~~Flashback~~

_"I need help." Sebastian said bluntly walking into the Undertakers shop_

_The Undertakers ears perked up, "Really? What do you need?"_

_"Information about Angela."_

_The Undertaker chuckled, "The angel? No, fallen angel. She is quite dangerous. She wants to cleanse the world, especially Ciel. I must advise you to be careful."_

_Sebastian soaked in the information, "Ok, one more request."_

_The undertaker tilted his head, "Can you find Grell." Sebastian reluctantly asked._

_The Undertaker burst out laughing, that is the last thing he thought Sebastian would ask, "Why?" He managed to say through his laughter._

_"I may be becoming soft, but there is someone I would like him to keep an eye on."_

~~end of flashback~~

When the Undertaker snapped out of his thoughts, Grell was already gone.

"He must really wasn't to meet up with Sebastian."

_OK, I am done. Honestly, I hate this chapter. It is short and boring, and it doesn't really add on to the plot. But it did say some things I needed it to so just live with it people. I promise the next one will be LONG and much better!_


	15. A reaper and a butler

**Disclaimer: Me no own :'(**

_In Ciel's Mansion with Sebastian_

Sebastian stood in the garden, alone. It's been a day since he talked to the Undertaker. The flowers were in full bloom around him and the tree's danced with the wind, it would have been a beautiful sight if the gardener wasn't so incompetent and didn't destroy everything. Oh well, Sebastian would just fix it later. He was waiting for someone now though. Someone he would much rather not see. And there he is.

"Oh Bassy!" He sang, "You wanted to see me?"

Sebastian let out a sigh, "I need a favor Grell."

Grells eye's lit up as he hung on Sebastian's arm, "Yes, what favor do you need? Do you need me to sacrifice my innocence to you?" Grell batted his eyes at Sebastian.

"No. That is the last thing I would need from you. I need you to watch the host club and tell me is Angela is around there. She might try to get to Kyoya or Ciel through them."

Grell pouted, "Why would I do that?"

Sebastian brought his hand to his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "They are a bunch of handsome men…"

"Why didn't you say that first!? I'm on it Bassy!" Grell yelled, he then blew a kiss toward Sebastian and ran off.

_There is something wrong with that reaper. _Sebastian thought and walked back inside, _Now for breakfast, what would the Young Master want?_

~~With Angela~~

Angela scanned her surroundings. Purple eyes darted from every moving thing. She saw Sebastian talk with a red haired, man? Or woman? Doesn't matter, but she knew it was a reaper. What would Sebastian want with a reaper though? Angela moved her gaze once the reaper ran off to the windows leading into Ciel's room. She wanted to cleanse Ciel, she wanted to barge in and do it now. But she can't, she needs to wait. Pluto is nearly under her control; the fire is about to rise.

The only other thing she needs to take care of is that pest Kyoya. He knows too much, and is now helping the Ciel. He could easily hack into his father's computer and find some important information. Purifying him should be easy enough though, it's not like Sebastian is following him around. The only thing she needs to do is lure him out of the mansion…how? She smirked, Sebastian should have been smarter and do something to protect Kyoya's loved once, unless that was where the reaper came in. Her smirk vanished, but a reaper wouldn't help a demon.

This takes a lot of thinking, too much. It was so much simpler when they knew nothing. She turned her back on the mansion and started slowly walking away, she needs to purify someone to make sure she has his complete loyalty, if he learned his son is working against him, he would throw a fit. The smirk returned to her face, she really does love this job.

~~Back with Ciel!~~

Ciel and Kyoya sat in the office together. Neither talked or even looked at each other. Kyoya was busy on his laptop looking threw his father's files, not really trying to stop the murder, just trying to find things to prove his fathers innocence. Ciel was busy writing a letter to the queen, he wasn't sure how to do it while leaving out the part about the fallen angel being the true mastermind. And he couldn't say something that makes him sound like he is hiding something from the queen, which he is, but the queen doesn't need to know.

Maybe this will work:

_Your Highness,_

_I have found some interesting information, and it seems to be more complex than we thought. Mr. Ootori is deeply involved with the case, but I do not believe he is the true mastermind. I have been through his computer and I have seen that he was getting orders from someone else, but I have not found that person. I believe we should not arrest Mr. Ootori, but have him lead us to the true mastermind, like how a rat would lead us to the nest._

_Yours truly,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Ciel smiled at his work, _I am quite a good liar. _The door opened and Ciel looked up to see his butler with a tray of food, "Glad you made it Sebastian I was getting hungry."

"Sorry, M'lord, but the servants made quite a mess trying to clean up their previous mess."

Ciel chuckled, only his servants can make a bigger mess trying to clean up. Thank god Sebastian was here to deal with it.

"Sebastian, I need you to mail this letter to the queen right away."

Sebastian kneeled, "As you wish." He set the food on Ciel's desk and took the letter quickly leaving the room.

"Why do you have servants who just make a big mess, wouldn't be easier to just fire them and have Sebastian do everything, not like he isn't already doing everything." Kyoya said, not looking up from his computer.

Ciel sighed and started shifting though his paperwork, "I would be, but they're here for more of a different reason."

Kyoya looked up confused.

"When you are the Queen's watchdog, you make a lot of enemy's. It's good to have people who know how to fight, even if they are incompetent at everything else."

Kyoya looked back down at his computer, _what type of hell was I thrown into_?

~~at the host club~~

"Tamaki-kun, where is Kyoya?" A girl asked while sipping her tea.

All the hosts went quite, the girls froze at the sudden personality change.

"My princess," Tamaki said without making eye contact, "Kyoya left the city. I'm afraid he won't be back for a long time."

"I-I'm sorry. I um, didn't know." She stuttered

Tamaki plastered on a fake smile, and with fake enthusiasm he lifted the girl's chin and looked her straight in the eye, "No need to apologize my dear. Now let us forget that little chat and continue to enjoy each other's company," Tamaki moved to he was only an centimeters away from the girl's lips, "any way we can." He finished.

The girl turned red as a tomato while the other girls squealed with delight. Everything went back to normal after that, not really. All the hosts were always a little depressed, no matter what they did. The twins started closing people out of their lives again. Honey ate fewer sweets, and Mori talked less, if that was possible. Haruhi took up Kyoya's job, or at least tried. She tried acting the same, but it was obvious she missed her cynical friend. Tamaki was affected the most though. He was more serious; he went to his emo-corner a lot less, and also cared less about what people said to him. He was less energetic and didn't have quite the same charm to him as before. Though they tried to act the same, the host club changed. It was falling apart and was being plundered into a huge debt. They needed Kyoya, and they all knew it.

"I miss Kyoya." Kaoru said

"I know what you mean, who would of thought we all needed someone like him." Hikaru added

"Come on guys! We can still pull through!" Haruhi said trying to cheer them up, but failing. Than an idea hit her, Ciel said Kyoya couldn't go to school, but never _directly _told them they couldn't visit him. A grin crossed her lips. "Guys, let's go see Kyoya!"

_Ok, that's the end! I don't know what to say, so REVIEW!_


	16. A visit

**Here it is! The note on the bottom is impotant so please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Grell smiled showing his pointed teeth. The little host clubs are going to go play at Ciel's house, the look on Sebastian's face is going to be priceless. Grell smiled more at the thought, _I better go get my camera._

Kyoya sat alone in the library busying himself on his laptop. He has gotten used to the servants, and Pluto. Besides, Pluto has tooken a strange liking to him. Maybe because his voice sounds so much like Sebastian's. Anyway, he has found a few strange things looking through his dad's file. First, his dad almost completely stopped investing into the company. He is the person who made it fall into debt. Second, he has been making weird investments in safe houses, things that protect people from fire. Why would he need that? And lastly, he has more letters from the queen, and one looks mildly threatening. But knowing his dad, and liking closer at the letters, they're not worded like his dad would write it. His dad would never use English terms like _horrid._ That means someone from England wrote a few of those letters… Angela is from England. So Angela must be writing the letters. If Angela is writing the letters and doing most of the job, why would his dad let the business fail? The business is his pride. Either his dad is being controlled, or went absolutely insane. After Kyoya came to this conclusion, he shut the laptop and sighed pleased with himself.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up to see Sebastian standing at the door

"Come, it is time for tea."

Kyoya nodded and stood up following the butler into the kitchen. Kyoya chuckled to himself at the mess of it. The walls were burned and the counter was shattered.

"Baldroy! What did you do?" Sebastian said through clenched teeth. Kyoya looked at Sebastian and realized how scary he can really be. _I need to make sure not to get on his bad side, _Kyoya thought.

"Kyoya, please go to the dining room with Ciel as I get tea." Sebastian told Kyoya who obeyed with out hesitation. He knew Sebastian wants no witnesses while he murderers that poor soul. Kyoya soon came to the grand dining room with a golden chandelier and a table big enough to fit 20, Ciel sat at the head.

"Ciel." Kyoya said, Ciel nodded back

"I heard an explosion, do I want to know?" Ciel asked looking up

Kyoya gave a sheepish smile, "no."

Kyoya took a seat near Ciel's and they sat there awkwardly for a while before Sebastian came in unable to hide the smile on his face while he poured the tea.

"Sebastian, you aren't murdering my servants, are you?" Ciel asked eyeing his butler

"Why would you ask that?" Sebastian replied smirking

The doorbell rang loudly interrupting the murder interrogation.

"Ciel, I didn't know you invited over guests." Kyoya said

"I didn't."

…

Sebastian straightened up quickly and hurried over to the large wooden door.

**Sebastian POV**

I made my way to the large doors and straightened out my suit before I opened the door. "Welcome to…Why are you here?"

Before me stood the host club, those bastards are going to get themselves killed. They barged in, "Sebastian? Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked looking around.

My anger started to boil, but I kept calm, "I must ask you to leave." I said coolly, but secretly, I hoped they wouldn't so I could kill all of those bloody fools.

"Sorry, we can't until we see Kyoya." The twins said in unison

Perfect.

My mouth twisted up into a devious smile, my eyes glowed red. I don't know why, but I really did want to kill all these people for a long time. Maybe because they're so stupid, or because they are so innocent, acting all great when they are really nothing more than puny bugs.

"U-um S-Sebastian? W-what are you doing?" Haruhi asked

I didn't answer.

"RUN!"

They all took off running toward the dining room. Hm, maybe scaring them is more fun than actually killing them, the looks on their faces were priceless.

I slowly walked after them, Young master is going to throw a fit.

As I entered the dining room, the whole host club hid behind Kyoya, stammering and talking about me trying to murder them. Ciel had a look of amusement in his eyes from the scene. But as soon as he saw me he shot me a warning glare.

"Well, since we have guests, I better make some more tea." I said before heading off into the kitchen."

**Ciel POV**

One minute Kyoya and I are talking about Angela, the next my old "friends" are bursting into the room and diving behind Kyoya talking about Sebastian being a murderer. It was quite entertaining, but I didn't need this problem on my hands right now. As soon as Sebastian entered the door I shot him one of my best glares I could muster. I thought it was quite a good one, personally. Sebastian left to make more tea, leaving me stuck with the idiots.

Yay…

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to forget about us." I said

"You see," Kaoru started

"We had to see Kyoya again," Hikaru finished

"We REALLY miss him" Honey said with pleading eyes.

"It's dangerous being here." Kyoya said, "You need to leave."

I have to say I was surprised to hear Kyoya tell his friends to get the hell out of my house. But than again, he wasn't stupid like them.

"B-but Kyoya," Tamaki said, "We are falling apart without you!" He wrapped his arms around Kyoya in a giant bear hug, when a low growl was heard. Every one froze and looked over to see a giant white dog bearing his fangs.

"Looks like Pluto is jealous." I laughed

"_That _is your pet?" Kaoru choked out

"Yes, and he loves Kyoya." I said smirking

Pluto ran and jumped on Kyoya whining and licking his race. Kyoya looked annoyed but soon started petting him, reluctantly might I add. He knows this 'dog' is also a naked man, and is rather disgusted to have Pluto sit on him in fear the dog will turn back into a human.

"Ok, Pluto. Get off." Kyoya ordered.

Pluto got off of Kyoya and whined, then he morphed into his human form and hugged Kyoya.

I had to laugh at the face Kyoya made. And at that time Sebastian walked in, "Pluto." He ordered, "Down."

Pluto plopped onto the floor and whined again, "Finny!" Sebastian yelled, "Come get Pluto."

"Yes Master Sebastian."

Soon the blonde hair boy ran in and dragged Pluto away.

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what was that?" Tamaki stuttered

"Did that dog…. turn into a human?" Hikaru asked pointing in Pluto's general direction.

"Yes. He is a demon dog." I said casually

They all fell back anime style.

"Oh dear, they fainted." Sebastian said, "What should I do with them?"

I thought for a moment,

"Why don't you put them back in their own beds, then when they wake up they would think it was only a dream." Kyoya piped in, sipping his glass of tea.

But before we could, they all started to wake back up, "So it wasn't a dream, huh?" The twins said sheepishly

"Guess not."

**Angela POV**

I walked down the Ootori hallway and barged into Mr. Ootori's office, "You need to kill your son." I dead-panned

Ootori's mouth fell open, "Why?" he asked

"He is working for the enemy. Kill him." I ordered

He shook his head, "I can't. I gave up my company for you, my pride. But that is going to far. I cannot kill my son."

I smirked, "You are impure. I must fix that."

_That's the end! OMG! Bad news, I am going on a vacation soon and I will be gone for more than a week and I will not be able to update, and I am not sure if I will be able to update before I leave. I will try though. So don't think I am abandoning this sense I am not, I am just going on a really long car trip. R&R_


	17. The End Is Near!

**OMG I'm back! It's been so long! Also, I am leaving ****_again_**** for another week to say goodbye to my aunt who is leaving for china! That will be ****_another _****week. But that might not matter sense I am thinking there is only 2-3 chapters left including this one, so I might finish this before I leave. It's so sad! It's near the end!**

**Any who…On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know what this is.**

_Previously, The host club came over to Ciel's house and found out about Pluto. They now have a sneaky suspicion about demons. Angela purified Kyoya's dad._

**Sebastian POV**

This is turning out to be rather interesting, given the fact the host club knows about Pluto, we decided to fill them in on the rest of the story. To say the least, they didn't take it well. Tamaki started screaming like a six year old girl who was told by her brother she would never become a princess, (weird analogy, but it happened to my cousin. NOT a pretty sight). The twins first started asking even more questions, then thought it was cool. Until I told them they knew a demon, and that demon wanted to kill them. They are currently hiding under the couch. Haruhi, well, I don't know what to say about Haruhi. She is just standing there frozen. I guess her brilliant mind can't comprehend such a ridiculous idea (note the sarcasm). Honey started to hug Mori crying and yelling, 'I don't wanna be cleansed.' Like an Angel would even bother with a child like him. Mori, well, I can't read his expression. All of it is amusing.

I slowly strode over to Ciel and put my hand on his shoulder as I bent over to whisper in his ear, "We can't have all these loud people knowing about the existence of demons. It's dangerous for us. What should I do?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "Keep them locked in the house. I'll think of something later."

I put my hand over my heart, "Yes, my lord."

I walked swiftly out of the room and made my way down the long corridors when something red flashed in front of my eyes.

"Grell." I said when suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my chest and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Oh, Sebastian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you would be having guests. I just wanted to see this surprised look on your face."

I blew up.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF ME!" Then I cooled, "Grell. No matter how hard you try, I. Will. NEVER. Like. You."

Grell, be the drama queen that he is, started to act like he was sobbing, "That is so mean!"

I sighed, "You are of no more use to me. Leave."

"But-"

"Now." My eyes glowed the demonic purple, Grell ran.

Honestly, I just want Ciel's soul, but I never signed up for this crap. Oh well, It's to late to turn back, especially since it is so close to the end.

**Ciel's POV**

Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots. My servants are idiots. My "friends" are idiots. My bloody dog is an idiot. How many more idiots must I meet?

I walked into my office and slammed the door shut. I smiled slightly at the quietness that welcomed me in my office. I made my way over to my desk and sat in the overly large chair. I do really need to get caught up on my work.

Flipping through the folders and papers scattered on my desk, something caught my eye. I don't know why but as I reached for it, my breath caught in my throat.

No, it can't be.

It's not.

It's a lie!

But…

Why do I believe it's true?

I need Sebastian.

I flew out of the office, carrying the paper with me, I ran as fast as I could down the halls. Where is that damn butler!

I took a sharp corner then stopped with Pluto standing right in front of me.

"Move you damn dog!" I yelled

I don't have time for this. Then it happened, Pluto growled at me bearing his white fangs.

Pluto never growled at me before, he isn't the type of dog to do this.

"What's wrong Pluto?" I asked for some reason. Pluto could never respond.

But then Pluto started to advance me, I stepped back with each step the dog took. He is trying to attack me! Pluto! The annoying fun loving dog is trying to kill me! It is so out of character for this mutt. Something's not right, it isn't Pluto trying to kill me, it's someone else. I know it.

Pluto leaped into the air snarling, ready to tear my flesh off my bone. I shut my eyes ready for the worse.

"Honestly Young Master, did you think I would let you die?"

My eyes flew open and I was in the arm of Sebastian.

And I was way to close to him. I squirmed and got out of his arms, "What was wrong with Pluto?" I looked up at him to see and small smirk on his face, "What?" I asked irritated

"You're blushing."

…

Like I said before, I am surrounded by idiots.

"T-that doesn't matter. Sebastian, take a look at this." I shoved the note in Sebastian's face.

"Of course it means nothing." Sebastian said sarcastically taking the note. His eye's skimmed over it.

"Interesting. Do you know who would give you this?" He asked

"If I did would I be showing you?" I hissed

Sebastian shrugged,

" Do you think it has to do with Pluto?" I asked

"Possibly, but I do think I know who would do this."

I looked up at him, he smiled down at me as he folded the letter and put it in his coat pocket, "Don't worry about it, I can take care of this little problem."

I was about to protest when he ran off leaving me alone.

I scowled then turned to walk back to my office, avoiding Pluto.

Like hell I could forget about that note.

Those seven words sprawled artistically on that peace of paper.

_You will die,_

_I will kill you_

I just wanted revenge, I didn't sign up for this crap.

**Angela POV**

One problem was out of the way. Mr. Ootori is cleansed and no longer a problem. Now I have gained full control over Pluto. Might as well put my plan into action, but why not play with my prey first.

I took a piece of paper and wrote down seven words. _This is for Ciel._

I folded it then took it to give a close friend.

The end is near, my dear Ciel.

_I'm done! I particularly liked this chapter. Now, the end is near for this story! And I want to thank all my loyal followers and reviewers! My next one will either be a Death note OHSHC crossover, or a Hetalia one. Sorry there was no romance by the way… just didn't really happen being there is only one girl in this whole damn thing._

_And, it's rated T because I am paranoid and I can say things lake BASTARD and not care._

_BASTARD!_

_:P Love ya'll!_


	18. The end

**THIS IS THE END! Oh No! I want to thank all my followers, everyone who favorite this, and everyone who reviewed! Thank you all! I feel Loved! You all rock!**

**But special thanks to Paxloria, she literally reviewed after every chapter and gave me really helpful reviews and such, **

**Also to Artemis's Best Huntress, you really helped me too! **

**J Enough with the thanks, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Fire raged through the city. The lethal flames reached toward the sky as if it was trying to touch the heavens. The warmth radiated off of the fire and burned the great buildings into nothing more than a pile of ash. All was being destroyed. Everything was dying. Screams of terror and pain were heard from miles around. And nothing can be done, it can't be stopped. The flame of death was cleansing the wounded land. The fire roared as it slowly engulfed the entire city, the sky burned red and smoke stalked over the ocean. The world was at a standstill watching this massacre; the world wept for the lives being burned away. One being laughed though. She laughed in victory. Her purple eyes loved this view, loved the blood flowing down the street. Now there was just one thing left to do, she still had to cleanse her long awaited obsession. Her 'prize' to her hard work. She jumped down streets below.

~A few hours earlier~

"YOU BLOODY MORON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!" Ciel shrieked

"I-i-i-i-I am so s-s-s-sorry! I-it's j-just that, you know…. It was tempting?" Tamaki cowered

Ciel's eye twitched, "You broke my desk, because it was tempting? You no good bastard! You are just so-"

Sebastian cleared his throat, "It is improper for the queen's watch dog to curse, no?"

Ciel slumped back, "Fine, just get him out of my sight."

Sebastian bowed and dragged Tamaki away by his collar.

"Honestly, why does this always happen to me."

**Sebastian POV**

I lead Tamaki back to his friends. Time to lay down some rules,

"Listen up, I will only say this once. You will be staying with us for a while, so here are the rules.

Rule number 1: Only go where we allow you to go. The library, the dining room, your rooms, the living room, and…no, that's it. I do not trust you anywhere else." _Honestly I should just keep them trapped in their own rooms. Maybe a prison, or I could just kill them and get them off my back. To bad I can't. _"Rule number 2: Stay away from Ciel's office and do not bug him, right Tamaki?"

Tamaki gulped and nodded his head violently.

"Rule number 3: If you tell anyone about demons and angels, I will kill you." Sebastian smiled at the thought, "You all understand the importance of this secret, and I expect you all to obey the rules. Any problems?"

The host club shook their heads.

"Good." With that Sebastian turned and left the host club alone.

"I can't believe we have to deal with this insanity." Haruhi dead-panned

"Right? How the hell did Kyoya get involved?" Hikaru said

"How the hell did we get involved?" Kaoru added

"I want to go home!" Honey cried, he ran into Mori's arms and cried into his shoulder. Mori pat his head, "…me to…"

Tamaki stood up and spun around, he pointed at the group of people shouted, "There is no use worrying about it now! We should help Kyoya so this situation can be over quicker and we can all go back to normal!" The twins jumped in unison, "Yeah!" The shouted running off with Tamaki, Mori soon followed carrying a sniffling Honey. Haruhi sat still, not wanting to move, "Don't you understand?" She whispered half to herself, "Things will never go back to normal."

After hearing them shout her name, she reluctantly sat up and followed.

Out in the hall they walked and talked, and then they saw a big white dog.

"Hey! Isn't that the demon dog Pluto?" Hikaru asked, "Yeah! It is! Hey Plu Plu!" (I got the nickname from DeathStarling556, I just thought it was cute.)

"Plu Plu" let out a low growl

"Hika-chan, I don't think he liked his nickname."

Pluto faced them, then opened his mouth, and fire came spewing out burning anything it touched.  
…

"Pluto, breathes fire…" Tamaki said, "PLUTOBREATHSFREAKIN'FIRELIKEAFREAKIN'DRAGONOHMYGO DRUNIFYOUWANTTOLIVE!"

Tamaki turned and took off running, the res of the host club on his heels.

Pluto was close and catching up.

Haruhi fell behind, _I knew I should of token P.E. _She thought as she fell behind. The demon dog jumped and pinned the helpless girl to the ground

"Haruhi!"

Pluto opened his mouth, drool splattering on the carpet as he readied himself to rip into Haruhi's neck.

When something happened.

Pluto crashed out through the window.

Everyone froze as they stared at the blond girlish looking boy in front of them, "Bad Pluto." He said, he looked down at Haruhi holding out his hand, "Let me help you up." He said smiling.

What is wrong with this household?

Haruhi took hold of his hand, "Is that normal for your dog thing?" She asked

The boy shook his head, "No, Pluto is normally really nice! I mean he breathes fire a lot but usually he doesn't do it to actually harm people. I don't know what's wrong with him."

…

"Ok?"

**_Crack_**

Every one ran to the window to see what happened. A tree cracked and fell, and fire was spreading quickly. Pluto stood on top of the house; madness swirled in his eye's as he lit the world on fire.

"PLUTO!" Finny yelled, "STOP!"

Pluto paid no heed to the boy. He couldn't think, all he knew was the warmth of his flames and the screams of pain. He wanted more. He usually didn't, but he wanted more _now._ Pluto wanted to smell blood, he wanted to hear screams, and he wanted to see destruction. It was like something snapped in him and the inner demon was released.

His eyes were empty and cold.

He didn't really like those things. Pluto knew that. He didn't want those things to happen; yet his demon side demanded it. Only one thing was on his mind and the fire stretched outward toward the city, _What would Sebastian think?_

By now all the servants were gathered outside shooting tranquilizers at the demon-dog, but nothing seemed to work.

"Blast it!" Baldroy cursed

Ciel came running up, "What the hell are you doing! Stop that dog!"

"We can't," Finnian whined, "The tranquilizers wont work."

"You have real bullets, don't you?"

"Master Ciel, we can't do that, no we can't." Mey-rin said

"The dog or the city!" Ciel shouted.

There was a long silence, then Baldroy reached into his pockets and pulled out two bullets staring at them.

"But..I want are family to stay together! And that can't happen without Pluto…" Finny said tears forming the corners of his eyes.

"Pluto isn't there though," Ciel said, "Pluto is now just a dog who is lost in his own insanity."

Ciel turned, "It's for his own good."

Ciel started walking to the city, and two bullets were fired behind him.

Pluto was a good dog while it lasted.

Sebastian met up with Ciel, "Young master, Angela is the one who started the fire."

"And?"

"The one who killed your parents."

Ciel nodded. His revenge was finally here! This is the end! After all this time, after all this waiting, it's here.

The fire casted a shadow across his face. Ciel removed his eye patch letting his demon mark glow, "Sebastian, I order you to take me to Angela, then, kill her."

Sebastian got down on one knee, placed a hand over his heart.

"As you wish, my Young Master."

_THIS IS THE END! GAAAAAAHH! But don't worry, __**there will be an epilogue!**__ It would be to mean to end it there! I am fan-girling over my own work right now. I love how it ends!_


	19. Epilogue

**I know I posted three chapters in one night, but I COULDN"T STOP WRITING! The words just flowed out of me! And I am leaving tomorrow so I wanted to get it all up! Thanks!**

**Like I promised, an epilogue**

"The city was nothing more than ashes, bodies laid limp and burned. It was hell on earth.

Ciel finally got his revenge, he wasn't able to see Angela die, but she heard her screams, and that was enough. Sebastian did his job; it was now time for his award.

Kyoya was able to come out of the Phantomhive mansion and went straight to his house, his sister sobbed in his shoulder, their father was dead, and their oldest brother died in the fire. Mourning enveloped the house. And Kyoya couldn't help but feel guilty for his father's death.

But he blamed Angela even more; it was her fault after all.

Sebastian decided to spare the host club, they knew, so what. He is giving them a chance, but if they tell a living soul he would kill them _and _the person they tell. So, it's a waiting game now.

The host club never did go back to normal, neither did Japan for that matter. It was a tragedy, a horror film come to life. The host club was now more cautious and sad, though as time passed they started to laugh again and enjoy life. The city slowly started to rebuild to it's formal glory, and everybody slowly began to adapt to the life they gad before the fire.

The host club never did figure out what happened to Ciel and his butler, it was a mystery that hung in the air. But soon he was forgotten, purposely or accidentally.

What a sad ending to a sad story, huh?" Sebastian said sitting on a roof of an old church, "But the story is not over yet."

_The end. I know it is just __**another**__ cliffy, but if you guys want me to make a sequel it will be a lot easier now. So yeah… but you have to tell me if you want a sequel, so tell me if you do!_


	20. AN

Hello People!

I wanted to let all of you to know I will be making a sequel!

YAY!

But, it will take some time to plot, and if any of you want a romance or something to happen, tell me and I will try to add it in.

So, I will post another AN to tell you all when the first chapter is up and what it is called.

By all! Love ya'


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, So I made a quick little prologue about the sequel. It sort of tells what the plot will mainly be about. I want to see if you guys like the idea, since I ended up doing season 2 of Black butler, instead of Ciel being a demon. But if you guys want something different, just tell me and I can change it before I continue on with my plot planning.

Thanks! The title is Butlers, Hosts, and Demons (for now, I might change it later on)


End file.
